Two is Company, Four is a Crowd
by BlackRoseAmongThorns
Summary: Sakura Sasayakana or Sakura the modest one is an artist. She is employed by the strange members of Ouran Academy's Host Club to paint their portrait. It is not surprising that she gets drawn into the conflicting world of Honey, Mori and Kaoru's affections. The thing is, a love triangle has it's complications but add another person and things are not always what they seem.
1. The Adventures of Usa-Chan

**A/N**

Hi, I'm ~Rosie~! This is the first fan-fiction that I'm going to write! Please review! I know that the first chapter seems to ramble on a bit but see if you can stick with me to the end! ~Rosie~

Hello, I'm Sakura. No, I don't have a second name, but that's not important. Most people know me as Sakura Sasayakana or Sakura the modest one. I don't know exactly how the name came about but it has a nice ring to it. I live in a stately mansion surrounded by glorious gardens, teeming with wildlife. But more on that later.

I'm attending Ouran Academy at the moment but it may only be temporary. It's a fabulous school and I've learned a lot in these past few months. The only problem being I don't exactly fit in with people. The girls are overly preppy and girly whereas I'm a little more laid back. The boys seem a little too flamboyant for me. I just can't find a happy medium in a school of rich snobs. It's not something worth worrying about, I guess.

One thing I'm good at is art. I have sketched the grounds here about a thousand times. My sketchpad is almost full now. The art teachers are usually happy to see me when I spend my breaks painting instead of gossiping or studying or whatever people with friends do. I usually exit the art classroom with splashes of paint on my clothes and face. People usually make sly comments at lunch if I haven't noticed already. But I think that instead of buying a Halloween costume this year, I could splatter some red paint on myself.

We are working on still life today. I can hear an underlying groan echo throughout the class. Most people who have taken art actually can't paint or draw; they just wanted an easy class. It's a shame for the people that actually enjoy the subject - me, for instance. The teacher places a jade green teapot in front of me and the best set of paints. I'm not going to lie, being a teacher's pet has got its advantages.

I mix a collection of colours ranging from a lime-green to deep turquoise and begin to paint my heart out. I begin by roughly washing in some colour onto the blank canvas before adding the finer details. The dark blue-greens make up the majority of the shadows on the teapot and there is so many shades of light green leading up to the final white highlight. Today I actually peer at my reflection in the side of the mirrored vase that my neighbour is painting. Dammit! There is a green streak across my cheek. When no one is looking I use them hem of my skirt to clean my face. It's gone now... I think. But the side of the vase distorts my features so I can't be sure.

The bell rings and I pack away my brushes. Usually I'm last to leave the class but someone has skipped in to talk to the teacher. He is small and he looks as if he belongs in middle school. He's wearing an academy uniform so he must be a student though. Am I mistaken or is he holding a toy rabbit? He looks over at me and smiles. His big brown eyes glow with innocence. I smile back, which isn't normal for me, I'm not very sociable. I decide I'd better leave before I do something crazy like actually talk to him. As I approach the door someone tugs on my sleeve.

"Hello," says brown eyes, "I'm Honey-Senpai."

"Nice to meet you," I reply quietly, "I'm Sakura Sasayakana."

"You like art, don't you," he says brushing his blonde hair from his eyes.

"What makes you say that?" I ask.

"The faint streak of green on your cheek," he points out, innocently.

Honey is very observant for a kid isn't he. Wait, did he say SENPAI? He's older than me.

We keep up the small talk and we sit down at a table in the gardens. I notice that one of the other boys is sloping towards us. He's tall and dark. I think his name is Mori. I've never seen him smile. Not once. A gaggle of giggling groupies aren't too far behind. These girls must have classes or homework or something to do besides following someone around.

Honey turns his head to see what I'm looking at. Then he jumps up and charges at Mori. The two spiral around and around in a guy hug till Honey totters away unsteadily back to me.

"This is Sakura Sasayakana!" Honey exclaims proudly.

"Hello," I smile at Mori.

All I receive is a curt nod. He stoops over and whispers into Honey's ear and Honey looks serious for a moment.

"Bye-bye Sakura," he says, "See you later!"

"Bye Honey, bye Mori!" I call as they disappear.

The bell rings again and I get up but I notice a small bundle under the table. A little pink rabbit toy lies forlornly in the grass. Gently I pick it up and turn it over. There is a tag tied to its foot that says "Music Room 3". I decide to skip my etiquette class and to find the owner of the rabbit. I put it into my bag for the moment and try to remember where the music classrooms are. After doubling-back a couple of times and running from some teachers I stumble upon my destination. The large doors look too big for an ordinary music classroom...

I push open the doors and marvel at what I find inside. Little tables are dotted about and there are flowers everywhere. Fine china sits on every table and the windows look on to the beautiful gardens outside.

"Welcome," say seven voices. I turn to see that a group of people are watching me.

I recognise Mori and Honey but the rest of them I've never seen before. A tall platinum blonde guy with indigo eyes radiates an aura of royalty. A smartly dressed boy with glasses peers over a clipboard. There is a set of twins eyeing me mischievously. And the last... Where have I seen that face before?

~Flashback~

We were young. Only in kindergarten. It was winter. I sat with a sliver of chalk in my mitten and I drew a cherry blossom. Odd because I had cleared a small patch of the snow on the tarmac just to draw it. I perfected the last petal and I stood back to admire my work.

"That's very good," said a little girl.

"Thanks," I chirruped cheerfully.

She pulled her cap away from her head and I recognised her face.

~Back to the Present~

Haruhi stands before me dressed in a boy's uniform and her hair is cropped short. We both connect the dots at the same time, I guess. The first question that pops into my head is; Why? I shouldn't pry into people's personal business but I'm curious. I have to return the bunny toy first before I launch into some serious snooping.

"Does this belong to you, Honey-senpai?" I ask as I produce the rabbit from my school bag.

"Usa-Chan!" he squeals delightedly.

Before I know it the little guy is hugging me so tightly that I can't breathe. Oh no. Now the others are eyeing me inquisitively... All of them step forward and one of the twins darts behind me to close the door. I'm trapped.

**A/N**

Will be updating soon! Review, review, review! ~Rosie~ x


	2. Commissioning a Painting

**A/N**

I know I'm updating quite quickly. In fact I even have a cover photo that I'm going to upload soon.

Quick as a flash the twins pick me up by my arms and force me to sit on one of the sofas. Honey-Senpai sits next to me and Mori is standing behind, silent as usual. Haruhi sits in the middle of the other sofa opposite, between the twins. Blondie is clearly aggravated by this. Glasses pulls over a chair and questions are shot at me.

"Who are you?"

"How do you know Honey?"

"What age are you?"

"Do you know what we do here?"

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

I wait for them all to finish talking over each other before I continue. When the silence gets a bit awkward, I begin:  
"I'm Sakura. Many believe my surname is Sasayakana but I don't have one. Honey and I met in art class earlier this morning. I'm fifteen. Frankly I don't give a damn what you do here. I should be in an etiquette lesson but I almost never show up anyway."

I study Haruhi's and the boys' faces so that I can judge their reaction. Blondie looks as if I've shot him. Glasses is scribbling away. The twins are grinning maniacally at me. Haruhi is nodding thoughtfully. I wonder how she got roped into this? Mori shows no emotion. Honey looks entertained.  
Blondie gets over his dying swan act and assumes his role as a host.

"Well, Miss Sakura, this is the Ouran High School Host Club," he says pirouetting and striking the gayest pose, "Where rich boys, with far too much time on their hands, entertain rich girls, also with too much time on their hands."

"This is Kyoya (pointing at Glasses), Hikaru and Kaoru (the twins), Mori, Honey, Haruhi and finally..."

He stops mid sentence...

"Yours truly! Tamaki!"

Great. I've stumbled into the psycho ward. Better leave before they make me join. I get up and say a polite thank you for the introduction and how nice it was to meet them all as I edge closer to the door.  
Must get out as fast as I can. I'll go home early. Maybe I can draw in my art studio for the rest of the afternoon...

"Wait, Sakura," says Kaoru.

"Yes?" I ask as nicely as I can.

"You have something on your cheek..."  
He gently rubs the paint off my cheek with a handkerchief and smiles at me. I blush before I can stop myself.

"Thanks, Kaoru," I whisper. Then I slip out and try not to attract attention to myself as I slip through the corridors and into the gardens. I have two free periods after lunch so no one will notice if I'm gone... Except for the Ouran High School Hosts of course.

-General P.O.V-

Kaoru saunters back to his twin smirking like an idiot. Hikaru raises his eyebrows but makes no comment. Tamaki seems like he is about to go into full drama mode again.

"I hope that charming encounter didn't distract you... Kaoru, I'm speaking directly to you," says Tamaki commanding everyone's attention, "This is serious."

Again Tamaki pauses to add dramatic effect but Honey leans against the arm of the sofa, half-asleep.

"There is a big empty space on this wall!" Tamaki wails.

"That's what you pulled us out of class for?" says Kyoya condescendingly.

"Well it is five minutes till the club starts. At least now it is, anyway..." mutters a sheepish Tamaki.

Honey rolls over and begins to mutter... He looks like he could be two years old.

"A painting..." Honey mumbles into Usa-Chan.

The others look at the older boy in surprise. Tamaki looks like another gay dance is about to begin. Kyoya clears his throat and steps forward. He suggests that a portrait should be painted of all of the members of the club.  
The others murmur in agreement. But there is a small dilemma. Honey is the only one of them that can paint but he'd need to be posing for the portrait. Everyone sits in silence considering their options. Suddenly the bell rings and the hosts get to work. The wall could be fretted about later.

**Page Break! Look up, blink seven times, maybe stick a basilisk fang into a Horcrux. And continue reading.**

-Sakura-

I walk straight in the front door and expect my, quote on quote, "parents" to be standing sighing at me for skipping school... Again. But I can hear my mother's high pitched voice through the drawing room wall. Thank God. I'm off the hook, for now.

I skip up the spiralling staircase and quietly as possible. The stairs in this mansion are very creaky. I have been caught skipping classes because of these stairs more times than I care to mention. But I would always hear a sly sniggering echo after me. That reminds me. Another person that I don't intend to run into is my older step-brother. Nenshō.

The word Nenshō in English means burning. My step-brother Nenshō could not have a more accurate name. Smoke always rolls out from under his bedroom door whenever I pass. I always keep my paintings in a locked vault in the basement. It's a shame but it'd be worse if I returned one day to a pile of ashes.

I tiptoe past his room and pray that he didn't skip school as well. For once not a sliver of smoke escapes from it. He's definitely not in. It's odd because he is hardly ever in school. The air in the corridor seems fresher for a change. Once I get past Nenshō's room, I dart into my studio and bolt the door.

The room is as large as one of the art classrooms at the academy. Fresh canvases lie in one corner and the cabinets are full of expensive art supplies. Easels are dotted about the room and a large oak desk has piles of sketches, plans and designs upon it. The windows open up on to the magnificent grounds, which are at this moment laced with frost. A skim of ice covers the koi pond and the leaves of each and every tree are coloured orange, red and yellow. This place is my haven and I don't know what I'd do without it.

I pull a fresh canvas over to the easel closest to the centre window. I grab a box of watercolours and pour a glass of water. I retrieve my brushes from my school bag and begin. This piece is more expressive than true to life so I let the colours blend into each other as my mind wanders. I seem to be painting a cherry blossom tree. The delicate pinks of each blossom give the impression that the tree has just blossomed. Odd that I should choose to paint a blossoming tree when winter was approaching.

I muse over the eventful happenings of the day as I paint the tree bark. Haruhi is masquerading as a boy. I wonder if the host club are aware of this. Should I bring it up the next time I see them? If I see them again. I know her from kindergarten. We used to be good friends I think. Most of my childhood is a dark blur because of the day I was taken into care.

~Flashback~

Seven years old. I live on the streets and I'm relying on the goodwill of strangers to keep me alive. People from the well-off parts of town hate us street-rats. Begging is the only way I know how to live. Mother died a year or so ago. In childbirth. They didn't have to tell me that I could've had a sister.

A group of people in white uniforms barge into the abandoned building in which I live and carry me off. They don't listen to my pleas or acknowledge my screams. I'm taken to a grey stone building and told that if I behave they'll find good parents for me. But what if I don't behave?

~Back to the Present~

That day changed me drastically. I was adopted by my current parents when I was twelve. Apparently my adoptive mother was injured by having Nenshō and she couldn't have anymore kids herself. Nenshō has been making my life a living hell ever since day one.

Suddenly there is a tapping at my door. School should definitely be finished by now. I stealthily creep towards it, fearing that Nenshō is about to strike. I look through the keyhole and find a familiar pair of brown eyes peering back. Honey-senpai.

I open the door to find that the entire Ouran High School Host Club is standing outside. They trickle in and sit on the spare seats around the room. I close the door and bolt it again before sitting behind the oak desk.

"Welcome, gentlemen and Haruhi," I say with startling composure.

"We've come to ask about commissioning a portrait," says Kyoya, tilting his head to the side as he processes my subtle hint.

"Of whom, may I ask?" I reply.

"The entire host club. All of us," the twins are saying at exactly the same time.

"Will you be wearing a dress, Haruhi?" I ask as I turn towards her.

"That'd be stupid, seeing as Haruhi is a guy!" stutters Tamaki shakily.

The boys and Haruhi look intrigued. I smile. For once they're all lost for words. It takes a minute for the idea to process. They realise that I know that Haruhi is a girl. Kyoya speaks first.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" he states as if I have no choice. His eyes glint menacingly from behind his glasses.

"I don't intend to," I remark, sounding braver than I actually feel. I've heard stories about Kyoya. Apparently he's nicknamed the Shadow King. It doesn't exactly make me feel confident.

"May we see some more of your work?" chirrups Honey.

"Sure," I rise from my chair and open the door.

I lead them down to the basement and enter the code into the vault door. It swings slowly back to reveal my life's work. The hosts disperse throughout the vault and begin to peruse my paintings, sketches and sculptures. Occasionally one of them will pick up a painting and call the others to look at it. I stand back and feel nervous. Total strangers are looking at pieces that I wouldn't show to my adoptive family.

"Sakura," mutters Mori-senpai quietly.

"What is it Mori?" I mumble nervously.

"This is amazing," he says.

He is holding the painting that I made of my mother. My real mother. Tears spring to my eyes. I cover my face and try to stem the flow before the others see. Mori seems to understand. He pats me on the back a little. I look into his deep brown eyes and smile weakly. The corners of his mouth actually twitch. Is Mori-senpai showing emotion?

**A/N**

Thanks for reading this chapter! As always, keep reviewing! ~Rosie~ x


	3. The Portrait Begins

**A/N**

I'm going to reveal what Sakura looks like now! So excited! All my overdue thank you's are at the end! ~Rosie~ x

I wake up in my pastel coloured bedroom and rub my eyes. My watch reads 6.04am. Did yesterday happen? I was commissioned for a painting definitely. That is the first time that I have been asked to paint for money. Yes, Kyoya told me that he would pay me afterwards. He still scares me.

The boys and Haruhi left yesterday after I agreed to paint their portrait. Honey-senpai looked like he was going to explode in happiness. Mori seemed more animated than usual (I'm convinced that he almost smiled at me). The twins playfully danced around me making me feel really dizzy. Haruhi shook my hand and Tamaki was doing another speech with flamboyant gestures. Kyoya was not as ecstatic as the others. He looked as if he was telling me not to fail.

I shudder. No one terrifies me like Kyoya. If I do mess up the portrait I'm dead. Why am I worrying though? I've never been unable to create art before. It's just there is a sudden pressure that I've never felt previously.

Best not to worry about it until I'm confronted with the canvas. I pull myself out of my quilts and stumble half asleep to take a shower. After that I brush my teeth and comb my hair. My peach coloured locks obediently sit behind my lucky pink hairband, my full fringe comes just past my eyebrows and my blue eyes blink sleepily back at me in the mirror.

I straighten my pale yellow academy dress, battle with stubborn white tights and slip on my grey kid boots. Sluggishly I trudge out of my room, along the corridor and into my studio. I gather my school supplies and stuff them haphazardly into my bag. Today I probably won't be able to focus on any of my subjects anyway.

Swiftly I descend the spiral staircase making it creak and groan as usual. Beautiful aromas waft from the kitchen as I trot towards it. "Mother" is instructing a maid as to how to properly pull a muffin tray out of the oven. She barely notices me as she is deep in conversation with Nenshō about the poor quality of their staff. I snatch a blueberry muffin and sit at the table.

Nenshō's scarlet hair with its charcoal tips sticks out in the creamy kitchen. He has slipped in his contact lenses which make his irises look black. His skin is sallow and has the texture of candle wax. The only sun he sees is when he leaves the house to hop into the car.

God, I'm glad that the hosts didn't meet Nenshō. He notices me staring at him and he practically growls at me. I hiss back. I may be appreciative to his parents for saving me from the orphanage but I'd rather live life without the demon brother from hell.

We each go back to our breakfast and choose not to continue our stand off.

The chauffeur steps into the kitchen from the back door. He inquires as to whether we are ready to leave for school. I pick up my bag, throw on a winter jacket and follow obediently to the car. Nenshō elects to come along to. He takes the front seat next to the chauffeur and I sit in the back. I rest my head against the window and doze until we reach the school.

**Page Break! Take this time to rub your eyes, clean your glasses, drink some butterbeer. Now you can read on.**

Almost exactly as I cross the threshold of the Academy I'm waylaid by Honey-senpai. The little guy has become somewhat attached to me, I'm guessing. He looks adorable in his little winter jacket. Usa-chan sits in his hood. Help me... I'm drowning... In cuteness...

Honey leads me to Music Room 3 and swings open the doors. The rest of the host club are preening themselves and quarrelling over the only mirror in the room. Except for Mori who looks in the back of a spoon. He notices Honey and I, and sidles over to us. I think it's cute how Mori has got Honey's back even if he doesn't realise it.

Soon the rest cease their squabbling and join us. The twins wink at me then disappear into a supply room. I smile back. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy the host club's company. Kyoya clears his throat in a business like fashion and strides to the centre of the room.

"I'm glad that you're all finished grooming," Kyoya comments, "because now we shall see how well Miss Sakura can paint!"

The twins burst back into the room wheeling an easel with a canvas that is the size of the top of my oak desk. Basically it is huge. Is it me or is the air getting thinner? I dig my nails into my palms. The pain clears my head a little.

"Ok then, let's get started," I nod.

I take out my brushes and lay them on the easel. I take out a box of watercolour paints.

"Hang on, Sakura," says Tamaki, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, Tamaki?" I ask, removing his hand. If he's going to try and pull me close to his face, I might attack.

"Use these," he places a box of expensive oil paints into my hands.

"Wow... Just... Wow..." I stutter, "Thank you."

The leather box has a label on the front. It reads:

For Sakura,

From the members of the Ouran High School Host Club.

I undo the brass lock on the box and reveal the oil paint lying inside. I run my hand over them to make sure I'm not dreaming. I gently place the box on the easel. Then I hear the hosts again.

All of them are now arguing about what position they should be in for the portrait. I bite back my laughter. They all look so comical. Rich snobs (not including Haruhi) fighting over their rich people problems. I leave them to it and I pull a chaise lounge to the centre of the room. I position my easel in front if it and wait for them to stop quarrelling.

Finally they stop and notice me again. Honey-senpai sits in the centre of the chaise lounge smiles. He is holding Usa-chan close to his chest and blushing. The rest of them join him. Soon all seven of them are squished up on the chaise lounge. Are they always this childish?

I realise that I'm going to have to position them myself. I split them into two rows. At the back of the chaise lounge (from left to right) stand Kyoya, Tamaki and Mori, since they are the tallest. Sitting on the chaise lounge (also from left to right) are Hikaru, Haruhi, Honey and Kaoru.

I decide to wash in the basic colours first. Soon the canvas is covered in faint outlines of the host club. Then I begin to focus more on their uniforms. I use my smallest brush that can't have more than five bristles to add more detail to their badges. Then I realise that something is missing.

I dart around the room looking for a finishing touch. There are so many objects lying about the room that could be useful. China tea-sets, books, flowers... Roses. I pick seven of the most delicate blooms and return to the Host Club. They always seem to look at me as if I'm crazy.

I give each of them a rose. I tell them that they can do as they wish with them. Honey places his rose between Usa-chan's pink paws. Haruhi tucks her rose behind her ear, she definitely looks a bit more feminine now. Mori puts his rose into his button-hole. Kyoya does the same. Tamaki simply holds his rose in his hands. Hikaru pretends to be sniffing his rose. Kaoru playfully holds his rose between his teeth.

Perfect.

I go back to my easel and continue to paint. I try to go a bit faster because the hosts are fidgeting now. It must be almost lunchtime. As I begin to work on Kaoru's eyes, my stomach decides to sound like a dying whale. All of us collapse into a fit of laughter and Kaoru actually falls off the chaise lounge and onto the floor.

"I think Sakura is hungry!" laughs Honey-senpai.

We all decide to take an early lunch and head down to the cafeteria. I hardly ever go in there. It would look weird if I sat at an empty table by myself everyday. But at least now I wasn't alone. We all grab our trays and sit at the table nearest the window.

I sit quietly and observe them all. Honey chats non-stop to Mori, who looks like he is in another world. The twins are having a miniature food fight. Kyoya and Tamaki are discussing some official club business. I turn to Haruhi and find that she is looking at a photograph. Since she is sitting next to me I can see it.

A little girl with long brown hair smiles out of the photo she has a woollen hat on and a scarf. Next to her is another little girl with peach coloured locks that reach her waist. A full fringe hides her forehead. Her blue eyes sparkle laughter.

A younger Haruhi and I smile out of the picture.

"Sakura, that's you isn't it?" Haruhi asks.

"Yes, I think it is," I whisper.

**A/N**

So much suspense! All the history between Haruhi and Sakura shall be revealed... In the next chapter!

Thank you to ThatCrazyGinger, jazd1999, TheRejectedAngel, TheDemonInsideMe, 4701rose.

Thank you for reviewing, TheDemonInsideMe.

The final thank you goes to ThatCrazyGinger for reviewing every chapter!

*Waves at my fellow fangirl*

Hi Charlotte! :)


	4. Memories are like Nightmares

**A/N**

Chapter four already? As usual all thank you's are at the end. Thank you for sticking with me this far!

Haruhi looks from me to the photograph again. The boys haven't noticed yet. I actually sit and try to remember my childhood. A darkness from the back of my mind is unsettled and is fighting to be heard. Haruhi grabs my wrist with surprising force.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you in private," she pronounces clearly.

Now the boys turn around. God, do they always have to look at me like I'm strange? I rise out of my chair slowly following Haruhi's lead. She seemed to think that the best way to deal with the boys is to pretend that they haven't noticed anything. Haruhi leads me out to one of the gardens.

Most of the leaves have fallen off these trees and an icy wind fills the courtyard. The grass is a vivid green and is lightly dusted with frost. The puddles are frozen solid. Neither of us have brought our jackets. At least Haruhi is wearing trousers. I'm standing in this stupid yellow dress.

"Where did you disappear to, when we were going into grade school?" interrogates Haruhi.

"Haruhi, I was taken to an orphanage during the summer holidays before grade school," I answer.

"But... You're not an orphan!" protests Haruhi indignantly.

"Mother died that summer," I whisper.

"I'm sorry," cries Haruhi covering her mouth with her hand.

I explain that I was adopted three years ago by my current family. I kept hopping between schools before I came to Ouran Academy. I tell her that I remember when we were friends in kindergarten. Both of us start to remember...

~Flashback~ (Don't you just love these?)

I skip into the brightly coloured classroom and sit at the back table. I'm wearing a simple brown dress and other kids look at me strangely. The teacher begins by calling out the register... I let my mind wander and gaze at all the paintings around the room...

"Haruhi Fujioka?" calls the teacher.

"Here, Miss," gasps a little girl that runs into the class.

"Don't be late again, Haruhi," says the teacher scornfully.

She takes the only seat that is left. The one next to me. I grin at her and introduce myself. She grins back. We unpack our school bags and have a playful pencil/sword fight.

~Back to the Present~

Haruhi smiles as she remembers that day. I can't believe that I dredged up memories from that far back. The darkness at the back of my mind seems to grow faster. It's almost as if I've opened a gateway.

I hear a rustling in the bushes. Spies. Haruhi and I walk over to it and peer over the top. The Hitachiin twins are crouching behind the bush. They smirk up at us. Both of them spring to their feet and whirl us around.

Soon the twins get out of breath and fall to the ground panting, dragging Haruhi and I with them. It's alright for Haruhi, she just lands on a grassy spot beside Hikaru. I'm not so lucky.

I land on top of Kaoru but he pulls me close. I'm hoping by accident. I could feel his heartbeat against my own. His amber eyes lock on mine for a moment. I stare back. Something stirs inside me. I don't know what it is. He gives me a mischievous grin. We break apart awkwardly. We both stand up and become fully aware that Haruhi and Hikaru are giggling uncontrollably.

Kaoru straightens his blazer while I dust off my dress. Both of us are blushing. Haruhi and Hikaru run off to Music Room 3 without us. I slowly begin to follow them. Kaoru walks beside me smiling. He seems a lot more confident than me. My cheeks are burning with embarrassment.

He escorts me back to Music Room 3. As we approach the door I can hear the gentle hum of voices and the delicate clink of china. Surely the hosts couldn't be making that much noise. Kaoru's eyes widen. I push the door gently open and the noise stops.

At least thirty people look over at us as we enter the room. Most of them are girls. Honey-senpai peers over the back of a sofa and waves at me. Mori acknowledges me with a slight nod. Haruhi smiles. Kyoya raises his eyebrows and looks from me to Kaoru and then back again. Hikaru pats the seat next to him while looking at his twin. Tamaki strides over to us. Oh God, here we go.

"Miss Sakura! A pleasure to see you," Tamaki announces, as if it's the first time he's seen me all day, "Kaoru take your place."

Kaoru sprints across the room to the empty seat next to his twin brother.

"As you all know," Tamaki says turning to the audience, "Miss Sakura has been painting our portrait. She shall do a live demonstration tomorrow, won't that be _fun_?"

Kyoya-senpai gives me another one of his icy glares. I nod a little bit too enthusiastically. I must look like a bobble-head.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm looking forward to that," I stammer.

- Later on that night -

I turn off the light and pace around my bedroom for a while. A demonstration? I could just improvise but should I risk the wrath of Kyoya-senpai? Nope. Not an option. What exactly does an art demonstration entail anyway?

I slip into my pyjamas and curl up on my bed. All the twisted thoughts that have been at the back of my mind all day resurface. I pull the covers up over my head and try not to think at all. But I run out of oxygen and uncover my head again. Even my bedroom looks dark and foreboding.

I squeeze my eyes shut and imagine a candle, its warm yellow glow spilling through the deepest corners of my mind. This imaginary candle lulls me to sleep but I forget that candles eventually burn out...

I'm running through deserted streets back to my home. The chauffeur didn't show up but that's ok. I memorised the route anyway. However I might have taken a wrong turn. The ruins in this street are unfamiliar and barely recognisable. No one seems to be occupying these houses.

I run faster because now I'm scared. But the road ends in a dead end. I'm confronted with a dilapidated cottage that tickles a memory at the back of my head. The door swings open invitingly and I'm compelled to move forward. The inside of the cottage has a pulsating glow, whereas the darkness of the street becomes ominous...

The cottage has a low ceiling but it's ok, I seem pretty small anyway. A woman is trying to light some kindling on a fire. Her stomach is swollen. As I skip towards her, her face morphs from a devastating grimace to a radiant smile filled with love. Mother.

She picks me up and whirls me around. She doesn't say a word. A single tear escapes each one of her blue eyes and her lovely peach curls sit on her shoulders. When she puts me back down another person enters the room.

The younger Haruhi peers in the doorway shyly. She sidles forward and smiles at Mother. I laugh and ask if she can stay for dinner. Mother nods and rummages around in the lopsided cupboard. Then the scene fades.

I reappear in the same room but this time it's the middle of the night. Mother looks pale and weak. She is carrying a small bag and is swaying as if she is on board a ship. Her stomach has got even larger.

She pats me on the head and tells me not to worry. I assure her that I'll be fine. As the door closes, my stomach knots itself up. I pull a threadbare blanket around myself and hide in the corner. The picture crumbles away.

Morning. A rapping sound wakes me up and I rush to the door. Men in uniforms are wringing their hats in their hands. Mother isn't coming back.

When the scene shifts again the snow is up to my waist. The cottage is gone and I'm sitting on the doorstep of an abandoned warehouse. My clothes are ragged and dirty. Every breath I draw feels like someone is clawing my lungs. People that walk past me hurry by pretending that they can't see me. They don't understand what it's like to be so hungry that you're past caring.

A group of people in uniforms break the monotony by careering down the street. I raise my head to see where they're heading but it's already too late. As soon as they see me I'm lifted up and taken away. I scream hoarsely but they don't seem to hear me. I scratch and bite and kick but they feel no pain. They sit me in a car and speed away. At least it's warm in here.

Soon we draw up to a grey stone building. Weak from exhaustion I let them drag me out of the car. It can't be worse than living on the streets. A woman takes me into the building and tells me to stand up straight. Her face is obscured by the stark white lights in the hall. She leads me to a small room with a postage stamp sized window and a narrow bed. I slump against the wall and hear the door being locked. My meagre possessions were left in the warehouse so everything is strange and clinical.

The room around me dissolves into darkness. So this is why I locked up my memories for so long...

**A/N**

Sorry that I took so long. Not exactly what I intended but I can't always guarantee what will be in the chapters. But the art demonstration will definitely take place in the next chapter!

Thanks to ThatCrazyGinger, jazd1999, TheRejectedAngel, TheDemonInsideMe, 4701rose, NirvanaFullbuster, endercreep, Ducky the Insomniac Panda, xxxTasha101xxx and Samantha2798 for following and favouriting my story! :)

Thanks for reviewing, TheDemonInsideMe.

The final thank you goes to ThatCrazyGinger for reviewing every chapter!

~Rosie~ x


	5. The Art Demonstration

** A/N**

I may have to upload over longer intervals, but don't worry I'm going to complete this story! All my thank you's will be at the end. But anyways, on to the art demonstration.

I awake, drenched in sweat and tangled up in my own quilts. I kick my way out of the quilts and go to have a shower and brush my teeth etc. My hair mercifully isn't sticking up too much, even after a night of tossing and turning. I rub the sleep from my eyes and rummage around in my wardrobe for my yellow dress. One of the maids must have moved it. Luckily I keep a spare dress just in case.

I lace up my grey kid boots and stroll to my studio. I really shouldn't panic about the demonstration. As usual I put my things in my school bag. I may have got out of my lessons yesterday but I doubt that I'll be allowed to do the same today. I grab a few pieces of origami paper and my sketchpad. No point in coming unprepared. Lovingly I place the oil paints, bestowed upon me by the hosts, along with my watercolours on top of my other things.

As I cross the corridor to the staircase, I hear jagged breathing from Nenshō's room. I'm not surprised that he isn't awake. He never got home until late last night. I often wonder what he gets up to but I am probably better off not knowing.

I trudge down the staircase and wander to the kitchen. I make some toast for my breakfast. The house seems deadly quiet. My adoptive mother isn't even up yet and she always insists that we wake early. Business trip, I guess.

I grab my coat and set off into the icy suburbs. Maybe walking to school will clear my mind of the actual classes that I'll have to attend. Not many kids in the posh side of town ever walk to school, so I'm completely alone to my thoughts.

The trees have lost mostly all of their leaves. They look skeletal against the pale blue sky. Halloween is getting nearer. It is one of my favourite holidays. I've never participated properly though. Being shunted about from school to school means that you never know the area well enough to be let out alone. Maybe this year...

I draw nearer to the academy entrance and notice that most people have retreated inside. Surely it can't be that cold. Or they're serving hot chocolate in the cafeteria. I slip across the icy courtyard towards the entrance and I feel strangely empty.

No sign of the host club. None. Don't tell me that I'm getting sentimental about people that I have known for all of two days. I chew my lip for a while as I contemplate that thought. Do I consider them my friends? Typically I don't have friends, so I'm not certain.

I wander to my registration class in a confused daze. The teacher isn't even here yet. Casually I glance at my watch. 8.35am. Five minutes and then people will start coming in. I take my seat at the back of the class and wait for the bell. I take out a book and begin to read. I can't even really focus on what the book is about...

The school bell cuts across my thoughts and makes me jump. The teacher runs into the room looking embarrassed. I blink innocently. The teacher sits behind her desk and my classmates enter the room, chatting and laughing. Then I see some familiar faces.

Haruhi and the twins wander through the door. Hikaru and Haruhi spot me and start to giggle. They take the two seats in front of me. The only seat left is the one next to me. I see what they've done. Nonchalantly, Kaoru takes the seat. Obviously those two are trying to make things awkward.

"Morning, Sakura!" says Kaoru, amusedly. It seems like he is paying no attention to the others.

"Good morning, Kaoru," I smile back.

"They are my OTP!" whispers Haruhi to Hikaru.

OTP? Like, one true pairing? I feel my cheeks go red, again. Kaoru is losing his cool a little too. Perhaps he hasn't forgotten what happened yesterday. We manage to keep up the awkward small talk until the bell rings but I feel relieved to be honest.

I just manage to scrape by in my lessons until lunchtime. The girls in some of my classes kept turning around and looking at me. They never seemed to notice me before. Slightly bewildered I stumble to the cafeteria and get my lunch.

I can spot the hosts waving at me from over the room. Honey abandons the others and runs up to meet me. He is talking at a million miles per hour as he accompanies me to the table. The others look up from their lunch and greet me.

Today I'm seated next to Honey-senpai. Everyone laughs softly. Tamaki whispers that Honey was saving it for me. Honey looks just a bit embarrassed now. He nibbles on a piece of cake half-heartedly.

"You saved a seat for me?" I ask surprisedly, "That's really sweet of you Honey-senpai."

As I grin at him Honey lifts his head a little. A coy smile plays across his face. Mori notices but doesn't comment as usual. His dark eyes are fixed on Honey and I. I go back to eating my sushi and pretend not to notice Mori. However I can still feel his gaze.

After school we all make our way to the music room. Honey, Haruhi and I skip along the corridor childishly. We beat everyone else to the room and we enter slowly. A small raised platform sits in the centre of the room. The chairs have been shifted so that they are in an audience in front of the platform and the tables have disappeared. On the platform there is an easel with a fresh canvas and other supplies. But that isn't what astounds me.

All the artwork that I have left in school is positioned around the room. Still life paintings, portraits, landscapes, expressive pieces, sketches, abstract work, sculptures, all of it. It is surreal. Honey takes my hand and leads me around the room, pointing out the things he likes best. The hosts have created a gallery of my work. They've even added velvet ropes. An empty space is on one wall, presumably for the portrait in progress.

"Do you like it?" ask the, now fully assembled, host club in unison.

"I love it!" I proclaim, pirouetting and landing in a dramatic pose that Tamaki would be proud of.

Everyone except Tamaki gets the joke. Even Kyoya turns away to chuckle softly before returning to his icy self. Tamaki shrugs and steps up on to the platform. He gathers everyone and makes us sit down. A golden cord hangs from the ceiling and when Tamaki pulls on it red velvet curtains fall around the audience area. We can no longer see the gallery but there is a little velvet hall to the door.

"Seriously guys, what kind of music classroom is this?" asks Haruhi, her brown eyes practically popping out of her head.

Before the boys can answer her question there is a tapping at the door.

"Battle stations, everyone," laugh the Hitachiin twins.

Honey and Mori take my arms and drag me behind a flap in the curtain. They tell me to wait for the signal. You know, without actually telling me what the signal is. So I stand outside the curtained room and hear people being seated. My heart is racing with anxiety, so I cover my ears and close my eyes and pretend that no one is there.

I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I open my eyes and find Kyoya-senpai standing in front of me. I remove my hands from my head and pretend to be fixing my hair. He's not fooled. Not in the slightest.

"Scared?" Kyoya remarks as he pushes his glasses up his nose.

"Terrified," I answer truthfully.

"Don't be. You are one of the best art students at this school," he says.

"Why did you come to me for the painting?" I ask to kill time.

"We asked Honey-senpai to chose an artist for the portrait, the day you met him, and he instantly chose you. Apparently he has been admiring your works that have been around the school for some time," explains Kyoya.

"Wow..." I mumble before my voice trails away.

Kyoya listens intently to the side of the curtain. I can hear Tamaki giving a huge introduction that I don't think I deserve. A ripple of applause echoes from the curtained room. Honey pokes his head around the flap and beckons to me. I turn to Kyoya and he nods solemnly. Suddenly I feel really nervous again. I stumble through the curtain and on to the platform and find that the room is full of people.

As I appear there is another round of applause but I detect a hint of scepticism. The host club have gathered at the back of room, gesturing signs of encouragement. I straighten up and turn to face the audience, masking my fear with a theatrical grin. Like yesterday mostly girls fill the room, with the occasional boy reporting for the academy newspaper. I step to the front of the platform and try to project my voice as much as possible.

"Before I begin, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank Tamaki for that wonderful introduction. Indeed I would like to thank the entire Ouran High School Host Club for giving me this amazing opportunity, especially my kindred spirit, Honey-senpai, who recommended me for this portrait," I announce, with a warm smile and a flourish of my hand towards the hosts.

The applause is a little more certain now that I have introduced myself.

"I have decided that it would be best if you suggested a subject for me to paint or draw. You can suggest a preferred media as well," I say looking towards the crowd.

"Use charcoal to paint that hat on the coat rack!" comes a suggestion from the onlookers.

I look behind the stage and find that a stunning silk top hat is on an old fashioned coat rack along with other seemingly random items. After a moment of careful deliberation, I elect to draw the coat stand with the hat on top of it. I pick up the stand and place it on the platform.

I place a piece of paper on the easel and take a slender stick of brittle charcoal. Gingerly I sketch the outlines of the coat stand and the smooth, rounded sides of the hat. Soon enough I've added in different tones to show shadows, the texture of the silken hat and the patterns in the coat stand's faded wood. It's astounding how much I can get through in such a short space of time.

I lift my drawing off the easel and present it to the audience. Murmurs of shock run through the room and my heart stops. It can't be that bad. For a moment I chew my lip in desperation. Then a rapturous applause erupts around the room. I take a deep breath of relief before continuing the demonstration.

Request, after request is fired at me and I continue to respond. Lots of pieces of artwork are now propped up against the platform. I realise that we must have been here for a couple of hours because the hosts have been continuously handing out refreshments. Finally the crowd run out of ideas and they leave after I act out another "thank you" scene along with the king of drama, Tamaki.

When the door clicks shut I relax into one of the chairs. The hosts soon circle around me looking perplexed. I continue to take deep breaths and wait for the questions to start. They bide their time instead of talking over each other. But Honey looks like he has a question on the tip of his tongue.

"What's a kindred spirit? It sounded nice, but what does it mean?" inquires Honey curiously.

"A person with the same interests as you, for example, you and I are interested in art," I explain.

"When did you get so confident?" say the twins.

"I was merely mimicking," I shrug.

"Mimicking whom?" The hosts interrogate.

"All of you," I say mysteriously, before picking up my coat. Time to make a quick escape. But as I'm greeted with confused faces...

"I used Tamaki's flamboyant energy, Kyoya's calculating intelligence, Mori's effortless calm, the twins' mischievous charm, Haruhi's way with words and Honey's innocence," I elaborate, "to win them over."

I leave them to ponder this concept and face the icy outdoors. Hopefully today's success can block out the nightmares of yesterday...

A/N

I can't think of anything to say here... Ummm... Ehhhh... There are 61 days left until Christmas!

Thanks to ThatCrazyGinger, jazd1999, TheRejectedAngel, TheDemonInsideMe, 4701rose, NirvanaFullbuster, endercreep, Ducky the Insomniac Panda, xxxTasha101xxx, Samantha2798, xxrxuxsxtxyx, Hellosweetie4737, etzelg, and Jazzywazzy101 for following and favouriting my story! :)

Thanks for reviewing, TheDemonInsideMe, xxrxuxsxtxyx and etzelg! You guys make this worthwhile :)

The last and very important thank you goes to ThatCrazyGinger for reviewing every chapter!

Hey Charlotte!

~Rosie~ x


	6. The Mysterious Nature of Kyoya

**A/N**

Ready for the next chapter? Sorry I'm really bad at writing long author's notes! Thank you's will be at the end as always.

-General P.O.V.-

The host club members stand dumbfounded. Perhaps they were too quick to think that Sakura is the quiet, humble person she seems to be. Kyoya furrows his brow in frustration. Had he not checked her file? What did it say... What did it say...

Kyoya leaps into action, flying towards the filing cabinet in the dressing room. Swiftly he flicks through all the files that he has "borrowed" for the club. Anyone that enters the club instantly gets checked up on. Regulars, the hosts, delivery people... However with so many files it is hard to keep up with them all.

Kyoya grinds his teeth in annoyance. He couldn't of misplaced it... He pushes his glasses up his nose and tries to think. Surely he checked Sakura's file a couple of days ago? It must be in here somewhere.

"Looking for this?" says Tamaki innocently. In his hands he holds a yellow file marked "Sasayakana".

"Give. It. Back," growls Kyoya menacingly.

"Only if you catch me," laughs Tamaki, taking advantage of his long legs as he sprints out the door.

"Tamaki!" roars Kyoya as he gives chase.

The pair burst out of the dressing room and career out of the music room, nearly toppling over the remaining hosts. Tamaki skids around the corners of the corridors but Kyoya won't give up easily. Both of them rush out into the courtyard.

The paving stones are icy and slippery giving Kyoya the upper hand. One more second of hesitation from Tamaki and the file would be put back in its place. However Tamaki is very sure-footed despite his gangly proportions. The boy leaps over the icy patches with ease and he soon realises that he could run faster on the grass.

The earth between the boys' feet is rock hard and there is no ice to slow them down. On and on, they race around the grassy areas of the courtyards, with brief interludes when they skip across the pavement trying to avoid the ice. But eventually Tamaki loses speed.

Kyoya takes advantage of this and leaps forward. He manages to pin Tamaki to the ground and get the file. Tamaki is breathing heavily after chase and relaxes against the cold, hard pavement. Kyoya stands up and brushes himself off but clutches the side of his chest with his free hand. He makes a mental note never to chase Tamaki-senpai again.

As Kyoya is trying to bear the pain, he looks inside the file again. The others weren't ready to know what was inside it.

"What is she hiding?" asks Tamaki standing up and hugging Kyoya around the waist.

"If she's not told you yet, she will in her own time," Kyoya answers vaguely.

-Sakura-

I skip home. Yes, skip. I'm just so excited and pleased with myself. As I run through the front door I'm greeted with my mundane reality. My adoptive parents are standing in the foyer with their arms folded. "Mother's" limp peroxide blonde hair is frizzing up with worry. "Father's" mouth is set in a tight line.

"Where have you been?" "Mother" shrieks.

"A school club," I say nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you contact us?" she says shaking me slightly.

"I didn't think you would care, it's not as if I'm Nenshō," I mutter as I ascend the stairs.

They fall silent as I run to the studio. I slam the door triumphantly. Then I feel a pang of guilt. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh. But it's true. Nenshō is on a pedestal in this house. It's only natural that they love their biological son more than me.

I don't care. Really. Maybe I like them a little. No, it's just another facade that I have created. I sit in front of a fresh canvas and breathe slowly. I shouldn't get myself worked up over something I've known for three years. I open my favourite watercolours and let the paint flow on to the paper.

I seem to painting a garden full of verdurous plants. It's like I'm looking down on it from a balcony. People are dotted about among the trees and on elegant tables and chairs. Something is familiar about the way they look... But I continue to paint, adding splashes of colour to give the impression of different blooms.

It's not until a few hours later, after I finish the painting, that I notice. I blink a few times and hold the painting away from me to get a better view. In between the imaginary trees and wildlife, roams everyone that I have ever met. My real mother is even holding a baby in her arms. The little sister I never had...

I wipe my eyes and look for other familiar faces before I cry. Nenshō, my adoptive parents, art teachers etc. have all found their way into my painting. Even a couple of the homeless people I knew for a while. All of them are having tea, or painting, or looking for things to burn (Nenshō). But seven people stand out more than anyone else.

The host club have found their way into my painting. Are they always at the back of my mind? They're sitting the way I first saw them. Gathered into two rows around Tamaki. The only difference is that Haruhi is in a dress. Honey-senpai is hugging Usa-chan to his chest. Mori is ruffling Honey's hair affectionately. Kyoya is wearing the glare that he always uses on me. Tamaki's grin looks fixed. That's probably because the twins are next to Haruhi. It's going to take a miracle for Haruhi to fall for Tamaki.

It's already pitch black outside. My watch reads 8.30pm. I pick up the canvas and head down to the vault. The usual wisps of smoke escape Nenshō's room. I wonder what he's burning this time. There are almost no lights on in the house meaning that I have to feel my way along. I hang on to the banister of the stairs tightly and descend into the basement.

-The next day-

After school ends I wander to the music corridor. Perhaps today we won't get sidetracked and we can continue the portrait. I can't hear any voices but I can hear... Tropical birds? So much for not getting distracted.

I push open the door to find that my path is blocked by huge plants with rubbery leaves. Slowly I fight my way through the exotic plants and struggle to breathe the humid air. It seems like an age before I emerge in a softly lit clearing, carpeted in sand. The hosts welcome me as usual but today all of them are dressed like Ancient Egyptians. Eyeliner and everything. It takes all the self-control I have to stop myself from laughing.

I back into the storeroom and try to locate the portrait. As soon as I'm in the room I curl up and laugh until my sides are sore. When I stand up again I feel a bit dizzy. Still giggling, I wheel the portrait out into the main room and find that the hosts have changed back into their uniforms. They've even sat themselves in the correct positions on the chaise lounge.

I open the oil paint box and select some more natural colours for the hosts faces. It's simplest to start with Kyoya. The contrast of his jet black hair and pale skin should be the easiest to work with. I mix the colours on my palette and start to outline his hair. I manage to create twenty-ish different tones going from darkest black to deep blue to the purest white. Then I encounter a slight problem.

"Kyoya?" I say quietly.

"Yes, Miss Sakura," comes his bored response.

"Please, may I see your glasses?" I ask politely.

"What for? I'll have you know that I'm blind without them," retorts Kyoya indignantly but he hands them over.

I unfold the glasses and hold them at different angles, letting the frame catch the light. I look for any sign of individuality. The black rimmed glasses are flawless in almost every way. Except for a silvery patch on the nose. Presumably where Kyoya pushes them up his nose all the time. I hand them back and watch closely as he goes from squinting to fully opening his eyes. He turns and goes back to his place swiftly.

I define the angular shape of his face slowly, trying to get it right the first time. An irritatingly, conceited half-smile forms on his lips... I've seen it before. Most of the girls that visit him would die to have him look at them like that. I just shrug it off and add it to the portrait. A slim band of light reflects off the frame of his glasses and I carefully add how they perch upon his nose. His eyes... Their usual coldness is gone... In its place is a sparkle of life that I've never seen before... I spend what seems like an age capturing this moment on the canvas...

When I look over the canvas again, Honey-senpai is eyeing me with suspicion. It's a funny emotion to see on someone that innocent.

"Are you finished gazing into Kyoya's eyes?" mock the twins.

"How do you expect me to paint his eyes without looking at them first? I'm sorry but you're all going to have to endure that at some point because that is how I paint," I sigh.

"I wouldn't mind if you looked at my eyes, Sakura," smiles Honey sweetly.

"Thanks, Honey. Are we all clear on what I need to do to paint this portrait?" I ask, imitating a teacher.

They all nod and let me start painting Tamaki's face. I pick up a new palette and mix an entirely different range of colours. Brownish yellow to pale yellow to purest white for his hair. I could go into endless detail about the purples I have to use for his eyes.

I outline the gentle curve of his face, his perfectly shaped nose. His lips are curled into a seductive smirk. I find it quite amusing. I wonder how many times he's used that while he is entertaining his guests... Tamaki has decided that his eyes should display a beautiful sadness. I let the purples, violets and indigos blend to create his unique eye colour. How has he made his eyes shine like that? I carefully add a pale yellow highlight among the cold colours and stand back a little.

Curiosity pulls the others from in front of the canvas. They gather behind me and gaze at the portrait. I back away and let them see. What if they don't like it? What if I've got it wrong? What if...

"It's amazing!" proclaims Tamaki, "Come here, give Daddy a hug!"

Tamaki pulls me into a tight hug. The others join in too. Even Kyoya.

"Ok, guys, let go," I choke, "I can't breathe!"

They all back off and I straighten my dress. All of them are smiling, except for Mori-senpai but that's normal. Suddenly Haruhi skips off and returns with a black envelope with a white seal. She presents it to me. I open it carefully and the hosts lean closer.

_Dear Sakura,_

_You are invited to spend Halloween at the Masquerade ball with the esteemed members of Ouran High School Host Club._

_P.S. Haruhi is choosing our costumes. And you will be Little Red Riding Hood!_

"Are going to come?" asks Haruhi.

"Yes!" I laugh excitedly.

"Then we better go shopping!" cry the hosts in unison.

**A/N**

Woohoo! Halloween is four days away! I'm so excited! Thanks for sticking with me :)

Thanks to ThatCrazyGinger, jazd1999, TheRejectedAngel, TheDemonInsideMe, 4701rose, NirvanaFullbuster, endercreep, Ducky the Insomniac Panda, xxxTasha101xxx, Samantha2798, xxrxuxsxtxyx, Hellosweetie4737, etzelg, Jazzywazzy101, Kso12, miramisa90212, BookProf101, ElizabethMooMooChoccoMilk, Ash6751 and Death of a Dark Angel for favouriting and following my story!

Thanks to TheDemonInsideMe, xxrxuxsxtxyx, etzelg and an anonymous guest for reviewing! You guys are awesome!

The final thank you goes to ThatCrazyGinger for reviewing every chapter and for all the extra help you gave me on this chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Hey Charlotte!

~Rosie~ x


	7. Outside of Music Room 3

**A/N**

Can you imagine if there was an alternate universe where fictional characters write fanfiction about us? All thanks will be at the end!

It's Saturday and I'm walking through the noisy shopping mall looking for the hosts. It seems funny to think of them being anywhere apart from their strange lair in the music corridor. They said for me to meet them in the food court. I pull the sleeves of my pale grey jumper over my hands. Shopping is a new experience for me and I'm... I'm ashamed to say that I'm nervous. I climb on to the escalator and try to think of what we'll be doing today. Hopefully it won't require that much input on my part. I can talk for hours about painting but... I'm crap at the ordinary teenage stuff.

I hop off the escalator and scan the shops for the hosts. Sure enough, Honey-senpai waves at me from outside a posh little cafe. The others turn and smile when I make my way towards them. Honey-senpai looks adorable as ever in just a plain t-shirt and jeans. His hair sticks up a bit as if the other hosts had been ruffling up his hair. Kaoru grins at me. He looks like he rolled out of bed and then threw on the first clothes he could find but he looks great. I don't really take much notice of anyone else.

We enter the cafe and all order tea. Honey takes his usual cake. We sit in a large booth and try to decide where to go first. Kyoya pulls out a well-thumbed notebook and begins to write down our ideas. The twins suggest "dress shopping" first. Both Haruhi and I glare pointedly. I'm pretty sure that they are imagining us in miniskirts...

"How about we start from the bottom and work our way up?" says Tamaki, "First shoes, then trousers (or tights for the girls), then the main costume, and finally make-up. Again for the girls."

"Sounds like a plan," Kyoya nods enthusiastically.

We leave the cafe and march in two rows of four along the mall. I walk in between Haruhi and Honey (Mori is on his other side). Haruhi is looking more like a girl today. Her hair is still short but at least she's wearing a dress. I'm just wearing jeans, my pale grey jumper and my grey kid boots.

The boys steer us towards a shoe shop and once we're inside everyone disperses. I follow Haruhi, who is looking a bit lost herself. The ladies shoes are all far too high up for us to wear without breaking our necks. Most of them look too pointy or too tight. But I pick up a pair of six inch high, studded ankle boots for fun. Haruhi laughs a little.

"You aren't going to try them on, are you?" she asks.

"I want to see how they feel," I reply.

I slip off my comfortable boots and pull on the high heels. Suddenly I'm boosted high into the air. So this is what it's like to be tall. I can see the boys gawping at Haruhi (who has donned a pair of red stilettos) and I because we are at least a head taller than we used to be. When we measure ourselves against the boys we find that we're the same size as Tamaki.

Kyoya raises his eyebrows at us. Does this guy not tolerate fun? The rest of us sheepishly followed him to the "sensible" shoe section.

"Kill joy," mutter the twins.

The boys just bought ordinary black shoes, Haruhi picked a pair of pale blue ballet flats and I chose a pair of black ballet flats. We all troop to the till and pay for our shoes. When we get outside the shop, Haruhi grabs my wrist.

"Come on, Sakura," she says, " I don't fancy having to trail after the boys all afternoon. Plus I think we'll be able to get this done much faster than they will."

I nod and we slip away into a shop before the boys notice. There are a whole array of Halloween costumes lining the walls and bejewelled masks on tables throughout the shop. I gasp at the beautiful clothes and smile. It seems too good to be true.

-General P.O.V.-

A few hours later the boys are sitting on one of the steel benches in the mall. Their costumes are concealed inside their shopping-bags. An awkward silence hangs over them, leaving each to his own thoughts. Tamaki caught Kyoya's eye a couple of times and tried to make conversation, but it died before Tamaki could even speak. The minutes crawled like hours in the shopping mall. Kaoru was so bored that he couldn't bear it.

"How long does it take for girls to buy dresses?" he murmurs, unluckily for him, Hikaru's eyes gleam.

"Awww... My little brother is waiting for Sakura!" Hikaru coos.

"You are waiting for Haruhi!" Kaoru retorts.

"I wonder what kind of costumes their getting..." deliberates Honey-senpai, he isn't speaking to anyone in particular but he's glad to see that the Hitachiin twins drop their spat before it begins.

Suddenly the conversation revolves around the girls. Even Mori smiles at the thought of them (... in costumes). Kyoya pulls out his notebook and begins to write feverishly. A heated debate springs up about what would be better for the girls to wear. Tamaki and Kyoya sit on the sidelines of the debate. They have more fun watching the others bickering than anything else.

Hikaru and Kaoru turn to each other and converse in their twin-language. Their short attention span had expired a while ago. The other boys are used to this but to them it seemed aggravating at times... It was never considered safe that the twins had and undetectable line of communication. In a matter of seconds they could have a full conversation, just by blinking, or wrinkling their noses, or moving their fingers.

"We've forgotten to get something," the Hitachiin twins grin, "See you later!"

-Sakura-

Haruhi and I have tried on everything we need. We take our things to the till and buy our costumes. My wrist feels... Odd. I realise that I have left my watch in the dressing rooms. I frantically search for it in the room I was in. A little silvery heap lies on the floor. Thank God. I attach it to my wrist and stroke the slightly dented clock face.

I got it as a "leaving" present from the orphanage. No one was really sentimental about me leaving. But I never talked to anyone anyway. It's a reminder of how I stick out. I can remember how big it was on my wrist three years ago. I've learned how to adjust it now. The cool metal that sits against my skin reminds me of those cold corridors and draughty bedrooms.

I hear footsteps and I am tempted to see who it is. Not that it matters, I guess. It's not as if I'm changing or anything. I pull open the curtains and notice the Hitachiin twins are skulking about looking guilty.

"Don't get your hopes up," I roll my eyes, "I was just getting my watch."

"We were looking for you because we were worried," say Hikaru and Kaoru evenly.

"Sure," I reply annoyingly.

We exit the dressing rooms and find that the other hosts have accumulated outside the shop. I get a strange feeling of deja vu. The hosts look worn out and sulky. However Haruhi looks refreshed. I bet they never do anything she wants to do. They start to pester me about what my costume is but I don't give in.

"It's a secret," I smile, tapping the side of my nose.

**A/N**

I know it's not a particularly long chapter! I'm going to get better eventually!

Thanks to ThatCrazyGinger, jazd1999, TheRejectedAngel, TheDemonInsideMe, 4701rose, NirvanaFullbuster, endercreep, Ducky the Insomniac Panda, xxxTasha101xxx, Samantha2798, xxrxuxsxtxyx, Hellosweetie4737, etzelg, Jazzywazzy101, Kso12, miramisa90212, BookProf101, ElizabethMooMooChoccoMilk, Ash6751 and Death of a Dark Angel, Neko249, Extended Experience, Malffinka, Amal Rose and Irokoutlol1 for favouriting and following my story!

Thanks to TheDemonInsideMe, xxrxuxsxtxyx, etzelg, Extended Experience and an anonymous guest for reviewing! You guys are awesome!

The final thank you goes to ThatCrazyGinger for reviewing every chapter and for all the help you gave me on this chapter!

Hey Charlotte!

~Rosie~ x


	8. The Observations of Sakura and Kaoru

**A/N**

Thank you for all the reviews! Thank you especially to Gir3c! I have tried to make everyone talk more than usual but it might take some time :)

Mori-senpai drapes some fairy-lights around my neck and I climb up a ladder. Luckily I decided to wear leggings under my dress this morning. I wrap the fairy lights around the banisters and attempt to keep my balance. Haruhi and the twins come into the room bickering. For once it looks like the twins are winning. They are holding their heads up high and smirking.

"You need us to protect you, Haruhi," say the twins smugly, "Remember the incident at the beach? How you couldn't defend yourself?"

"Yes..." she trails, "But they were older than me!"

"Haruhi, you're smaller than us and a girl. There is no way you'd even be able to beat us!" the twins sing in unison.

"That's unfair!" I interject suddenly.

As I climb down the ladder it sways precariously. Mori grabs it quickly and sighs. I thank him before confronting the twins. After a moment of careful deliberation, I skip towards them in an innocent Honey-senpai-esque fashion. The real Honey-senpai puts down the set of plates he's arranging and looks over at us.

"I bet that a girl, Haruhi's age and size, would be able to take both of you on... At once," I muse.

"A very interesting theory, but we're not about to fight an innocent girl so that you can prove your point," they shrug.

"Well... I'm a girl, I'm Haruhi's age and I'm near enough the same height, so I'll prove my own point," I state confidently, "After I get more decorations, that is."

I skip out of the ballroom laughing and once again leave them in silence. Slowly I make my way along to the now very familiar music room. It's funny not seeing the hosts in their usual habitat. I check that there definitely isn't anyone around and I spin around randomly. The room becomes a blur of colours and when I stop the world still seems to tilt. I sit myself on the floor until it stops and then remember why I'm here. Decorations.

I turn the handle of the storage-room door slowly so that it doesn't make the wretched strangled cat noise. The room is in complete darkness. I can hear muffled sounds. Please tell me that there aren't rats in here. I feel around hopefully in the dark for a light switch. When I hear the click of the switch, light illuminates the room. But the room wasn't just filled with decorations.

In the centre of the room a couple was locked in a passionate embrace. Their fingers were intertwined and I don't even think they noticed the light come on. I was retreating out of the room before I got caught when I realise something. Both of the people are... Surely not... Not this couple that seem so in time and connected... They couldn't be they who are so different... Kissing each other so passionately that they can barely breathe... So close that nothing could break them apart...

Tamaki and Kyoya?!

I step outside the cupboard and lean against the outside wall. I can't believe that I thought Tamaki liked Haruhi. Kyoya sprints out of the supply room, fixes his tie and turns to me. I open my mouth but I snap it shut quickly. Nothing I can say will save me now. The Ootori boy gives me a terrifying glare that suddenly breaks with fear. He drops to his knees and starts to speak as fast as is humanly possible.

I'm struck dumb by this spectacle that will never EVER be seen again. Kyoya-senpai is begging me not to tell anyone about he and Tamaki's... Ehhh... You know... Relationship, I guess. A small smile creeps to my lips. You can't blame me for enjoying this. Ever since the day I came to the host club he's been controlling me but now I finally have leverage over him.

"I see that I have brought the Shadow King, Kyoya-senpai, to his knees," I sneer, mimicking his usual tone.

"If you tell them... I'll... I'll..." Kyoya stammers as he picks himself up.

"Yes?" I raise my eyebrows.

"I'll tell them that you are adopted," he growls fiercely.

"My silence... In return for yours?" I reply.

"What more do you want?" he cries desperately.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure I understood," I say walking out of the room, but I stop and slowly turn around, "I just want you to know senpai, I wouldn't have told them even if you hadn't bargained with me."

"What?" he says quietly.

"Some people do nice things without being bought into it," I say.

My subconscious is screaming at me. Saying such things to Kyoya could wind up getting me killed... That's an over exaggeration, I know. I decide to take this opportunity to return the ballroom and leave Kyoya and Tamaki alone. Hopefully Tamaki didn't hear anything about me being adopted. I know that if someone put the least little pressure on him he'd crack.

I wander back to the other hosts and they look at me strangely. Please tell me that none of them are telepathic. Wait... I forgot the decorations! I smack my hand against my forehead at my stupidity. It's going to take all the wit and intelligence I have to talk my way out of this. I need to protect Kyoya and Tamaki... I can't let anything slip.

"Why don't you have any more decorations?" says Haruhi.

"I thought that there might be more in here we could use," I answer, "No point in being wasteful."

I find that we already have two boxes of decorations under the stairs. Nonchalantly I begin to string paper bats on to a silken ribbon. The others are looking inquisitive. The Hitachiin twins especially. I challenged them to a fight, didn't I? Maybe I've been keeping my mouth shut all these years for a reason. Hikaru and Kaoru creep over and put their faces entirely too close to mine.

"So... Are you ready Sasayakana?" they whisper softly.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I reply.

We walk to the centre of the ballroom and they turn to face me. Mori assumes a referee type role. He makes sure that I stand ten paces apart from the twins. They look at each other funnily. They keep blinking and raising their eyebrows and wrinkling their noses... Are they using some form of... Twin language?

Mori takes his time before he starts the fight. I stretch my arms a little and try to weigh up the advantages I have. There aren't many. I probably have more experience. Fighting on the streets as a kid is a little more real than their usual controlled environment. I can do what I wish without having to consult someone else. But the twins act as one anyway... They'll probably try to go easy on me. I can definitely take advantage of that.

I crack my knuckles but I can tell that I don't look very intimidating. Honey-senpai runs over to the twins and looks like he is telling them not to hurt me. I want to call out that I can take care of myself but I don't want to make him feel bad. It's endearing that he's trying to protect me.

Mori raises his hand and takes a whistle out of his pocket. Honey stands on the sidelines and smiles at me. I give him a thumbs up and take a deep breath. When the shrill whistle sounds I bring my guard up and separate my feet until they are shoulder width apart. I need to win this for Haruhi. They can't keep thinking that she can't do anything herself. The twins look surprised at my ready stance. I'm pretty sure they expected me to call it off.

The Hitachiin twins keep their distance from me but separate until each of them is ten paces away at either side of me. Both of them charge at me at full speed. Before the moment of impact I step forward and spin around. The twins collide and land in a heap on the floor. Hikaru untangles himself first. He backs off and tries to figure out a plan. He charges again but I have a different strategy. I grab his wrist and slide under his legs therefore he sort of flips over. But I forget about Kauro. As I stand up, Kaoru appears and pins me to the ground with ease.

"Give up yet?" Kauro gloats.

"You underestimate me, Kauro," I say calmly.

I wriggle my way out and jump back up on to my feet. I notice that Kyoya and Tamaki have shown up now. As usual I look like I've confused the hosts. I dodge Hikaru's weak punches and manage to trip him up. Is it me or are the twins looking slightly embarrassed? My conscious starts up again.

Maybe I should let them nurture their fragile male egos and let them win. I hop back as Kauro aims a low kick. But Haruhi can't be protected by them forever. I block another weak punch. Are they even trying? They wouldn't even be fighting me if they hadn't been so cruel to Haruhi. What if one of them teaches her martial arts so that they don't worry? Honey-senpai specialises in martial arts, for God's sake. The twins aren't putting any effort into this now.

"Why don't you guys teach Haruhi to protect herself?" I ask as I attempt to make Hikaru bring up his guard.

They all fall silent. I do seem to create awkward silences very often. Hikaru and Kaoru actually look as if they are contemplating the idea. Mori blows his whistle and calls the fight a draw. I see that he's trying to put everyone on the same side, but I think that it is clear that I have won. Not that I'm being competitive. They still haven't said anything.

"Ok. Since you are all against the idea, lets get back to decorating," I mutter severely annoyed.

I gather more fairy lights and paper bats and ascend the ladder again. This time I keep making stupid mistakes. I untangle the lights swiftly and hang the bats evenly along the banister. But it doesn't look right. I'm self-conscious because the hosts are still watching me.

"Can we drop the eerie silence?" I say loudly, "I know it's Halloween but please speak. Say something!"

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" asks Honey.

"You should know that already," I smile, "Remember I mimic things. Not just mannerisms but fighting styles."

A murmur of realisation comes from the hosts. I sigh and descend from my perch and look for more decorations. Perhaps they have some pumpkins. I pick up the biggest one I can carry and sit at one of the tables. Haruhi joins me with her pumpkin. I pick up a knife and start to dig out the gunge from inside the orange fruit on to a bowl. I hear a gasp from the boys.

"It's so unladylike!" whispers Tamaki.

"Is this some kind of commoner ritual?" asks Hikaru.

"Must be. But how does Sakura know what to do?" Kaoru puzzles.

"What fairy-tale did you guys grow up in?" I mutter, "Everyone carves pumpkins at Halloween."

Haruhi bursts out laughing. She bangs her fist against the table and hides her face in her hands. I can't contain my sniggering either. Perhaps it is quite easy to see how we were friends before.

**Page Break! You can take a break, get a sandwich maybe, or listen to a random song, or something.**

-General P.O.V.-

The girls continue to carve pumpkins while the other hosts are set to work by Kyoya. Honey arranges the decorations on the tables. Tamaki positions the instruments for the orchestra. Mori is constantly running back and forth to get more items from the music room. Kyoya himself sets out the place holders. The twins take it upon themselves to test the special effects.

At first they have a lot of fun filling the orchestra pit with mist to aggravate Tamaki. Even hanging the mirrors that showed monsters if you looked at them too long. But eventually they get bored. Kyoya notices that they aren't doing anything productive so Kaoru is sent to check that the decorations on the balcony are satisfactory.

The younger Hitachiin twin wanders aimlessly around the upper level of the ballroom and sighs. He is always sent on the mundane tasks. Everything seemed good enough without him checking anyway. Kaoru leans against the banisters. At least he isn't on napkin folding duty. Hikaru looks as if he is strangling Kyoya with each embroidered swan he makes.

"Sakura and Haru-chan look like they know each other, don't they?" remarks an innocent voice. Kaoru turns his head to find that Honey-senpai is placing a pumpkin by a table.

"I suppose," murmurs Kaoru. He never really has conversations with Honey, so he doesn't know how to respond.

"Hey, Kao-chan?" Honey pauses.

"Yeah?" Kaoru asks.

"Imagine Sakura and Haru-chan but younger," Honey says,"Of course Haru-chan with long hair."

Kaoru closes his eyes and tries to fabricate the girls' younger selves. Kaoru looks at the girls and they seem to get smaller and younger. Even their uniforms change. Both of them appear to be middle school age. But it doesn't appear to be right. Kaoru wrinkles up his nose.

"Younger than middle school," says Honey quietly, "Sakura and Haru-chan can't have went to the same middle school anyway."

The girls progressively get smaller until both of them look about five years old. Kaoru's eyes fly open. It doesn't make any sense. Haruhi would have went to a commoner's kindergarten class. Sakura is definitely a young lady. Is it even possible?...

"Maybe her family started out small when she was a child..." Kaoru trails, "That would be the easiest explanation..."

"Did you say something?" Honey shakes Kaoru gently.

Kaoru shakes his head and mutters that he didn't say anything. Just another one of his theories. It would be shot down the minute he told the others anyway. Still Sakura is different from the ordinary heiresses that run about the school. She has the same attitude as Haruhi when it comes down to things. She even challenged he and Hikaru to fight, to prove that Haruhi could (in theory) defend herself. Ordinary people didn't do that. But Kaoru never thinks of Sakura as ordinary. In fact she is kind of cute.

"What am I saying?" Kaoru thinks out loud.

He goes back to looking over the balcony again. The real Sakura is carving a face into the last pumpkin deftly. She puts down the knife she is using on the table and checks a battered silver watch. She then picks up her school-bag and makes her way out of the ballroom. On her way, Sakura says goodbye to each of the hosts.

"Sakura has forgotten me," Kaoru sighed quietly, "She's just like everyone else..."

He turns away from the balcony, slightly disappointed (not that he'd ever admit that). It's to be expected. Most people only know Hikaru's name anyway. Kaoru knows that he is just the other twin...

"See you later on tonight, Kaoru!" comes a cheerful cry. Sakura stands in the doorway waving.

"See you later!" Kaoru smiles. Maybe he was a little quick to judge her after all.

**A/N**

I know that Halloween has passed us already but the party is the next chapter. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far!

Thanks to ThatCrazyGinger, jazd1999, TheRejectedAngel, TheDemonInsideMe, 4701rose, NirvanaFullbuster, endercreep, Ducky the Insomniac Panda, xxxTasha101xxx, Samantha2798, xxrxuxsxtxyx, Hellosweetie4737, etzelg, Jazzywazzy101, Kso12, miramisa90212, BookProf101, ElizabethMooMooChoccoMilk, Ash6751 and Death of a Dark Angel, Neko249, Extended Experience, Malffinka, Amal Rose, Irokoutlol1, Superhero17, 6Angel-Wings6, Gir3c, GoldenPassion, RedLilly-Ninja and Payneinbutt for favouriting and following my story!

Thanks to TheDemonInsideMe, xxrxuxsxtxyx, etzelg, Extended Experience (It's nice to know that Tamaki is concerned :D ), Gir3c and an anonymous guest for reviewing! Thanks for all the support!

The final thank you goes to ThatCrazyGinger for reviewing every chapter and giving me new ideas! *waves at fellow fangirl*

Hey Charlotte!

~Rosie~ x


	9. Dancing, Fireworks and Electricity!

**A/N**

Halloween party! Lots and lots of dancing. I tried to make them talk! I promise they will be discussing their feelings and stuff... In later chapters.

I step out of the car and cross the threshold of the school grounds for the second time today. But the atmosphere is so different. People in costumes dart about the courtyard. Not surprising that most of the girls are princesses, it's only to be expected from these stupid rich people. The boys are a little more morbid. The amount of guys going about wielding cleavers and knives is unnerving.

I carefully dodge the icy patches on the ground as I make my way through the courtyard. I can already hear the music coming from the ballroom. It is light and airy. As I enter the ballroom I pull back my red hood slightly and gasp at the complete transformation.

The walls and ceiling of the room are completely blacked out. Fairy lights that hang across the ceiling don't illuminate the swirling darkness below. Only the occasional purple or green lamp allows anything to be seen. Smoke machines give the illusion that the floor is carpeted in mist. Couples twirl gracefully in the centre of the room to, seemingly out of place, elegant waltzes.

The members of the Ouran High School Host club have really outdone themselves. As I merge with the background I try to seek them out. I notice that Haruhi has taken on the guise of Alice in wonderland. How has her hair grown back so quickly? Her partner is undoubtably Tamaki who has decided to become Prince Charming. Typical. I spot Mori and Honey sitting at a table, surrounded by princesses. Both of them are vampires. Not the idiotic sparkly kind but the old-fashioned, crucifix fearing kind. Kyoya-senpai has gone with his nickname of the Shadow King and is dancing with a dimwit in a skimpy nurse's uniform. Hikaru darts in about in a Mad Hatter costume undoubtably looking for his twin.

Where is Kaoru? I glance around and wonder. Maybe he's wearing a mask. Nothing to worry about. People are starting to look at me suspiciously. I better move or talk to someone or something. Swiftly I weave throughout the throngs of people that are too embarrassed to dance and make my way over to Honey-senpai.

Mori notices me first for once. Honey is distracted by a Halloween cake that is bigger than him. Their regulars are circling them giggling, hoping to be asked to dance. Mori pats the seat next to him. Obediently I sit down. I can hear the jealous hiss of the girls around us but I try to tune them out.

"Hello," says Mori-senpai in his usual mellow fashion.

"Hi Mori," I try to sound at ease but like Kyoya, Mori can always see through me.

"Sakura!" laughs Honey-senpai excitedly.

He pushes his plate aside and hugs me tightly. It's amazing how such a little guy can be so strong. When we break apart I think I can see a tiny blush under his white make-up.

"Are you going to dance?" asks Honey-senpai quietly.

I shake my head and mutter that I don't know how to dance. I'm sure I told him that I always skipped etiquette lessons. I showed up once and I got told to dance a waltz and my partner wasn't pleased with my dancing skills. I'm not about to repeat the language he used when I twirled the wrong way or forgot the steps.

"Takashi will dance with you! He's an expert at dancing!" says Honey enthusiastically.

"Sure," Mori shrugs as he outstretches his hand.

Well, I may as well make an ass of myself in front of my only friends. He leads me to the misty dance floor and I can hear angry whispers follow me. Surely there are enough boys for everyone to dance with.

I've always been told that I'll need social dancing. I never thought that those cruel, cruel gym teachers were right. Luckily Mori seems to know what he's doing! Step, step, turn, pause, twirl, blank, pause, step, blank, twirl. I think I see the corners of his mouth twitch...

"Yes, my inability to waltz is hilarious," I laugh.

"I'm just happy that you're dancing with me, Sakura," Mori says casually.

"Thanks, Mori," I smile, and I mean it.

As the dance goes on, I begin to pick it up a bit more. And if at any point I get lost, Mori quickly corrects me. Occasionally I notice that the other hosts spin past with different partners. Even Honey-senpai skips by with cake from time to time. This seems like one of the longest dances in the world.

Once the music ends we bow and return to our, now fully occupied, table. I take a place between Honey and the elusive Kaoru. Kaoru is wearing wolf ears on his head, a suit and a long, shaggy, brown tail. My costume partner, I guess. Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf. I turn a glare worthy of Kyoya-senpai on the masked Alice-Haruhi. She was the one that organised our costumes.

I pull my hood a little further over my eyes and take a sip of a blood red mixture from a delicate glass with spiderweb patterns. It tastes sickly sweet and sticks in the back of my throat. The hosts are engaged in polite conversation about the party that we organised. Kyoya points out the children of important people in Japanese businesses. Occasionally someone will ask one of the hosts to dance but they are never gone for long. I even get asked to dance a couple of times. But I usually just follow the lead of whoever my partner happens to be. Whenever I go back to the table everyone seems to relax considerably.

"Did you have fun dancing with the class rep?" asks Kaoru sceptically.

"He was looking for a girl that's on the class committee with him," I shrug.

"Kaoru and Honey were-" Hikaru is cut short, "Ouch! That hurt!"

I could see a wicked smile flash across Haruhi's lips before being replaced by her usual indifferent grin. She probably kicked him or something.

"They were just discussing which one of us was going to dance with you next," says Kyoya calmly, "I believe it was me next, wasn't it?"

"I thought-" Honey starts but I'm already being lead away.

Once again I find myself in the centre of the misty dance floor. With a very different partner. Kyoya's black crown set with rubies sits at a jaunty angle on his head and his stormy eyes flash confidently behind his glasses. His sweeping black cloak falls to his feet and I'm surprised that he hasn't tripped over it yet. I curtsey and find that I'm being swept around the dance floor before I realise what I'm doing.

"What did you wish to discuss Kyoya?" I ask as I twirl around.

"Did you think there was anything to discuss?" Kyoya responds.

"You seemed pretty eager to be alone with me," I puzzle, "And we both know that I'm not the one who appeals to you."

"I wanted to discuss your little, shall we say, discovery," Kyoya says sternly, "I trust that none of the others know?"

"My lips are metaphorically sealed," I answer.

"Good. Then there is nothing further to talk about," Kyoya states, "Except for your poor dancing skills, I expected more from a young lady of your calibre."

"What I lack in dancing, I make up for in art," I laugh freely.

We continue dancing until the end of the song but nothing more is said. At the final curtsey Kyoya-senpai makes his way back to the table with me. More people have decided to dance now. Soon it gets hard for me to keep up with Kyoya and I feel a little claustrophobic.

"I need some air," I call over the crowds, "I'll see you guys in a minute!"

I don't think that Kyoya-senpai even heard me. It doesn't matter. They won't miss me if I'm gone for a moment or two. Slowly I battle through the guests and stumble out of the colossal glass patio doors. The cool air is soothing against my burning cheeks. Some merrymakers have even taken the party outside.

Paper lanterns hang from the skeletal trees and shadowy figures dance in their dim light. A light breeze stirs the dead leaves. The night sky is beautifully clear and every star stands out against it. The moon glows and coats everything with a silvery lustre. There is no need for special effects or fancy lighting. Everything has a spectral beauty all on its own.

I sit on the stairs leading down to the courtyard and watch the scene. Perhaps that is what makes me happiest. To observe. The music plays on and goes from jig, to waltz, to foxtrot. Funny that I can name them all but I can't dance any of them without help. The figures in the courtyard dance accordingly though. Perfectly in rhythm they career around without a care.

"Where did you run off to?" says a familiar voice.

"I got lost in the crowds," I reply tilting my head upward to find Kaoru outlined against the night sky.

"Don't scare us like that," he murmurs.

"I'm sorry," my voice cracks a little. I didn't think that they'd actually be worried.

"It's fine. In fact it's probably better out here than surrounded by the vultures in there," Kaoru nods towards the ballroom.

"There is definitely a lot more space," I agree.

Kaoru sits down next to me on the steps. I turn and smile at him but he can only manage a small smirk. He keeps running his hands through his hair. I just sit and straighten out my dress. Why aren't we talking? I have no problem talking to any of the other hosts (Mori doesn't count, he NEVER talks).

The music changes again but this time it's a bit slower. It sounds gentler and calmer. Kaoru looks as if he wants to say something. He begins by clearing his throat but fades away quickly.

"I don't suppose... You would like to..." Kaoru mutters. He drops off mid-sentence but looks like he wants me to finish for him.

"Dance?" I guess.

"Yes... That," Kaoru nods.

"I'd love to," I smile stupidly.

He offers me his arm and we walk down the steps to the courtyard. I actually have to concentrate on not tripping down the stairs. I'm being ridiculous, aren't I? Maybe I should just relax. I steal a sideways glance at Kaoru and find that he is looking right into my eyes. His eyes look a deeper yellow than usual.

We stop in roughly the centre of the courtyard and turn to face each other. I curtsey and Kaoru bows. It seems awfully formal. We glance around at the other pairs to see what kind of dance it is. Everyone is improvising, I suppose. A sudden spark of electricity sparks up my side as Kaoru places his hand on my waist.

"May I?" Kaoru asks tilting his head to one side. I want to point out that he has placed his hand on my waist already, but I think better of it.

"Go ahead," I smile, taking his free hand.

To say that both of us are anxious and self-conscious would be an understatement. I can manage to be a barely passable dance partner but we both look stiff and awkward. On and on we whirl around. Is it me or is Kaoru constantly looking over his shoulder? My imagination is just exaggerating. It often does. Still... It has been right before. When the music draws to a halt we stop and become aware of our surroundings. Both of us step back a bit and I blush like an idiot.

"Hey guys!" rings a gleeful cry. Kaoru and I turn towards the ballroom and find that the remaining hosts have gathered on the stairs. I will bet anything that they were watching us.

"Sakura, you do realise that you still owe Honey, Tamaki and I a dance right?" Hikaru laughs. Kaoru looks like he just mouthed something along the lines of "Don't ruin this for me!" but his twin grins maliciously.

"How about a reel or something? Then all of us," I say pointedly looking round at them all, "can dance together."

"That sounds fun," laughs Haruhi. I think that she was just laughing at the look of frustration crossing all the boys faces.

We line up and start to skip in circles. Well... Haruhi, Honey, Tamaki and I skip. The others move sluggishly in a kind of half-jog. Tamaki physically lifts Hikaru up and forces him to skip. Honey drags Mori around in circles and Kyoya just comes to an awkward halt. Kaoru smiles and shakes his head. Soon only Haruhi and I are skipping back and forth as the boys are too dizzy.

Haruhi and I weave between the others for an age. Dancing along to the upbeat song we delicately tap over the paving stones. We link arms and skip in circles until the end of the song because the boys are past participating. But eventually we fall on to the ground, giggling, and our heads spinning.

I pull Haruhi up and we totter unsteadily. The courtyard is still rotating. I can see people spilling out of the ballroom now. There is an almighty crack and both Haruhi and jump. An eruption of orange and purple sparks spread across the sky. The crowds gasp in wonder but I scowl in horror. Haruhi is terrified of thunder and lightning. Even pots and pans crashing could scare her.

Haruhi's nails dig into my arm and Hikaru hugs her protectively. Kaoru draws closer to me, he probably thinks I'm scared as well. I lead them all into the ballroom and inspiration strikes. Gently I prise Haruhi's fingers from my arm. I gather the hosts and tell them my plan.

**Page Break! Look up and get a drink and just enjoy this little rest! You can continue reading now!**

"We need to shut out the fireworks completely," I mutter, trying to massage the tiny crescent marks that Haruhi has left on my skin, "Block the windows, shut the doors etc. Just make sure Haruhi can't see or hear them!"

"What about the curtains?" Honey-senpai asks.

"Draw them," I respond. Honey skips off with Mori and they draw the enormous black curtains that fall to the floor. It plunges the room into almost complete darkness, except for the dim purple and green lamps, and the lights in the orchestra pit.

"What about the orchestra?" Tamaki-senpai pirouettes.

"Get them to play really loud," I answer.

Another explosion sounds. Haruhi whimpers. It's odd to see her desperately clinging to Hikaru like that. Hikaru doesn't seem to mind. He stands there grinning. Tamaki is standing in the background doing a rather agitated performance.

"For the love of God, Hikaru, please do something! Distract Haruhi!" I scream over the next blast.

"Yes, mam!" Hikaru salutes.

The orchestra begins to play and Hikaru snakes his arm around Haruhi's waist and Hikaru pulls her to the centre of the deserted ballroom. It is funny seeing the critical, mocking exterior of Hikaru fall way and in its place leaving a kind, gentle person. I smile secretly as the two them spin silently around the floor stirring up the swirling mist. When the next eruption sounds overhead, I don't think they noticed it.

Suddenly someone pulls at my sleeve and I'm being pulled into the dance too. My eyes haven't quite adjusted to the darkness yet, so I can't tell who it is. But I may as well go along with it. He seems to be taking advantage of the fact that I can't see properly because he has already pulled me right up close.

Slowly the shapes adjust and first I make out a pair of fangs. Mori-senpai? No. The figure I'm dancing with is taller than me but he would have to be a lot taller to be Mori. I guess that rules out Honey-senpai because he is a little smaller than me. Tamaki-senpai, possibly? Nope. His violently violet eyes would shine through the darkness. Kyoya-senpai has a sweeping cloak on tonight, and my partner has none. Therefore it must be Kaoru.

He doesn't seem as self-conscious. Maybe it's because it's so dark. In the courtyard there were too many people for him to be comfortable. I never thought of him at first because... He didn't seem like the sort of person... To sweep someone off their feet. Kaoru's eyes glow in the darkness and I'd be lying if I said that it didn't excite me... Just a little.

I can feel the same sparks of electricity when Kaoru spins me around and then pulls me back to him. Kaoru's lips form a wolfish grin that makes my cheeks burn. That's not fair! He is using his host techniques on me! However... I flutter my eyelashes and watch his grin falter and his eyes widen. I'm not giving in. I sneak in a charming little smile and giggle girlishly. Kaoru cottons on soon enough. After he is finished blushing that is.

"So, you want to play that game?" Kaoru asks, trying to make his voice sound deeper.

"Not particularly. But if you are going to treat me like one of your "guests", I'm going to have to retaliate," I give him an irritating half-smile.

"You won't be able to keep up with me Sasayakana!" Kaoru threatens.

"I can try, can't I?" I laugh.

As we spin around, it becomes a game of cat and mouse. One flirtatious manoeuvre after another. I used all the tactics I could mimic from the hosts and added a feminine twist. But Kaoru is a fair opponent. By the end of the dance, both of our cheeks are pink. Still we pretend that it is just a game. But I don't think that my heart is meant to be beating this fast.

**A/N**

Suspense! I have so many ideas and most of the story is planned out now. Thanks for all the reviews and support!

Thanks to ThatCrazyGinger, jazd1999, TheRejectedAngel, TheDemonInsideMe, 4701rose, NirvanaFullbuster, endercreep, Ducky the Insomniac Panda, xxxTasha101xxx, Samantha2798, xxrxuxsxtxyx, Hellosweetie4737, etzelg, Jazzywazzy101, Kso12, miramisa90212, BookProf101, ElizabethMooMooChoccoMilk, Ash6751 and Death of a Dark Angel, Neko249, Extended Experience, Malffinka, Amal Rose, Irokoutlol1, Superhero17, 6Angel-Wings6, Gir3c, GoldenPassion, RedLilly-Ninja, Gavzhsvsh, and PurpleDiamondDevil for favouriting and following my story!

Thanks to TheDemonInsideMe, xxrxuxsxtxyx, etzelg, Extended Experience, Gir3c, BookProf101, and an anonymous guest for reviewing! Thanks for all the support guys!

The final thank you goes to ThatCrazyGinger for reviewing every chapter! *waves at fellow fangirl*

Hey Charlotte!

~Rosie~ x


	10. I'm Not Wearing That

**A/N**

Thanks for pointing out my mistakes Picandy :) I went back and fixed them! I promise there will be a lot of painting and stuff in this chapter! Thanks are at the end!

Monday. I hate Mondays and I fail to see how this one will be any better than the last. I'm just in a tired, frustrated sort of mood. The Halloween party took place last Thursday evening. On Friday no one turned up at school. Saturday was spent catching up on homework. Sunday was a drag...

I'm not exactly sunniest person on the planet at the moment. We ran out of coffee in the house, so basically I'm running on air. However I did manage to successfully put a French plait in my hair, with my full fringe loose as always. The only thing that is really keeping me going is the prospect of painting at the end of the day. I barely kept my eyes open in Spanish and I fell asleep during lunch. Don't worry, I was in the garden, on a bench.

The bells finally ring to signal the end of classes and I sprint to the music corridor. I come to the large doors and pray that I don't have to fight my way through plants again. Today the doorway is clear and surprisingly so is the room, except for Mori-senpai. I greet him and then go into the storage cupboard. I chew my lip thoughtfully and go to look for the portrait. I find it again in the cupboard and wheel it out.

"Be careful," Mori-senpai murmurs.

"Okay, I will," I smile.

"Would you like me to help?" Mori offers politely.

"I'm okay, it's not that heavy really," I say manoeuvring the easel in front of the chaise lounge.

"Just... Don't hurt yourself," Mori says gently.

I give him a questioning look. He has said more in the last two seconds, than he has said to me in the past couple of weeks that I have known him. Casually he stands in his place. I swallow awkwardly. What should I say? Should I say anything?

My thoughts are interrupted by the other hosts entering the room. They sweep past carrying bundles of clothes into the dressing rooms. They look as if they are in a hurry. Honey-senpai even runs past and drags Mori along. Haruhi closes the door of the dressing room on the boys and goes into the kitchen. She returns with two mugs of coffee and hands one to me.

"You look shattered!" Haruhi points out.

"I had no coffee this morning," I smile. And I've been having the reoccurring nightmares, but I'm not going to tell Haruhi that.

"You'll need energy for this afternoon," Haruhi says taking another sip of her instant-coffee.

"Can I ask why?" I wonder.

"They'll tell you in a minute," grins Haruhi being annoyingly mysterious.

The male members of the Ouran High School Host Club burst out of the changing room dressed like Victorians. Tamaki is even sporting a top hat. Haruhi puts down her mug and goes to get changed too. I stand and try to not to snigger at their tail-coats. When Haruhi returns I'm biting my cheeks to stop myself from breaking down in tears of laughter. I become aware that the boys are sharing evil grins. I'm pretty sure that it is at my expense. Hmmm... I think that I should start panicking.

"So, do you guys want to get into position? I ask nervously.

"No, not yet," says Tamaki.

"We're not _all_ ready yet," Kyoya pushes his glasses up his nose.

"Oh, really?" I ask, mocking Kyoya by pushing imaginary glasses up my nose, "You must be mistaken, Kyoya-senpai, because you, Tamaki-senpai, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi, look ready to me."

"He wasn't only talking about us hosts, Sasayakana," the twins wink.

They produce a pale blue dress with a matching hat and white parasol. So now they expect me to dress up too? I'm not going to agree. I'm only here to paint their portrait. Nothing more.

"Go and put it on," the twins say nudging me.

"I'm. Not. Wearing. That," I say squaring my shoulders and straightening up.

"Humour us," they insist.

"I'm not in a cooperative mood today," I shrug.

The twins pout sadly. I just open my paints and start to mix the necessary colours for Mori-senpai's face. His face requires more subtle tones than Kyoya or Tamaki. I swirl my brush around in the paints on my palette.

"Sakura?" Kyoya taps my shoulder, "Let us refer to your contract, shall we?"

"I knew you would bring that up," I respond, "In fact I know it off by heart."

"Quote paragraph nine, subsection B, line two," Kyoya challenges.

"The party signing the contract, must participate in all club activities," I mutter, realising that I've quoted my own downfall.

"Dressing up is one of our many activities," Kyoya says matter-of-factly, "Be glad that we didn't make you dress up like an Ancient Egyptian."

"Okay, okay," I grumble, "Stop looking so pleased with yourselves."

I take the outfit and wince at the elaborate frills and lace. They are enjoying this. I can tell. I trudge towards the dressing room and my heart starts to sink. After I lock the dressing room door and block the keyhole with a piece of paper, I notice that there is another surprise for me in the dressing room. A corset and some crinoline hoops sit on a chair. I swear if I don't die of mortification today, I will kill them. I lace up the corset and fix the hoops around my waist, cursing the host club under my breath. After a long period of frustration I manage to get the dress over my head and the crinoline hoops. The skirt is splayed out a little after I fix it over the hoops. The pale blue sleeves come down to my wrists and are edged with lace. It has a high collar that covers my neck and also has lace on it. Do not get me started on the frilly hem.

I turn to the mirror. It's almost as if I've glimpsed back in time. A young lady stands before me in a pretty pale blue gown. She twirls a delicate parasol in her fingers and hold a ridiculous hat in her other hand. I lift up my skirt and grin at my trusty grey boots. There is no way I'm wearing the shoes that the hosts left for me.

I place the ludicrous hat upon my head and firmly grip the parasol. The hosts win this round I guess. I unlock the door and keep my head down. Any eye-contact with the hosts will just make me feel worse. I march over to the portrait and go to pick up my palette again but-

"Awww! You look so sweet!" Honey-senpai coos.

"My little precious daughter looks so grown-up!" Tamaki squeals. He runs over and hugs me tightly. Do these guys know anything about personal space?

"Senpai! I can't breathe! This corset constricts my lungs enough without your help!" I choke.

"Sorry," Tamaki mumbles letting go.

"Hey, it's fine," I say giving him a quick, reassuring hug, "You were just being nice."

"Can we just be nice too?" ask the twins creeping up on me.

"Nope," I stick out my tongue, "You always have an ulterior motive!"

"We do not," they respond.

"I can guarantee that you always do," I remark.

When the Hikaru, Kaoru and I go into full stand off, Kyoya-senpai mentions the portrait again. We all get into position, except for Tamaki and Kyoya, they can entertain some guests (or each other) now that I've finished painting them. Mori-senpai is the focus of my attention now. He can stand in position perfectly still. Which is more than I can say for the others in the front row.

"Even for Sakura this will be a challenge," mutters Kaoru.

"Yeah, how is she going to paint Mori without making him look mean?" Hikaru wonders out loud.

My knuckles go white as I grip my paintbrush tightly. I can put up with people laughing at my expense but I can't abide people sniping at others. When I see the look on Mori-senpai's face... I snap.

"Mori-senpai does not look mean," I try to keep my voice even.

Everyone looks up in surprise. I continue painting, quickly adding the tiny smile that suddenly appears on Mori's lips. I need to start work on his eyes. A range of warm brown colours appear on my palette and become the perfect shades for Mori's kind eyes. Funny that I think of him as having kind eyes... I don't think of many people like that. I stand back and look at the portrait. The Mori-senpai that I see is captured on the canvas...

"What if Mori-senpai didn't have Honey-senpai around all the time?" inquires Tamaki, peering over my shoulder, "What would he look like to you then?"

I turn to them all and fold my arms. "Mori is his own person, you know. Just like Hikaru and Kaoru are individual people," I sigh, "And even without Honey-senpai, Mori is still a kind, caring gentleman, that is concerned for the well-being of those around him. And besides I think he looks quite handsome."

There is a distinct clink of china as the host club's guests marvel at my revelation. Apparently out-spoken people aren't welcome here. I put down my paintbrushes and go to wash my hands. I have a feeling that if I spill any paint on this dress whatsoever, I'm paying for it. I return to the portrait and now tell Mori that he can entertain some guests. I watch him leave reluctantly... Hikaru smirks at me. Not the lascivious grin that Kaoru uses on me. Hikaru's one has a look of dislike.

I pick up my palette again and this time mix light oranges and yellows, in an attempt to create his dusty auburn hair-colour. Once I'm satisfied I lift my brush to begin. But I notice that something is wrong. Hikaru and Kaoru have switched places on the chaise lounge.

"Ha, ha, ha," I say sarcastically, "Hikaru please swap back to your place please."

"I'm already in my place," Kaoru says rolling his eyes.

"If you don't move, I will move you myself," I wait for his reaction.

"I wouldn't mind that," Kaoru shrugs.

"And that is why you are Kaoru," I smile.

"What?!" The Hitachiin twins cry in unison, "But we're dressed identically!"

"Hikaru would have made a petty remark," I say, "I expected Kaoru not to mind."

Reluctantly the twins swap back, astounded with my powers of reasoning. I begin to paint Hikaru's hair, it's funny how it catches the light. I add the soft tones and highlights. I define his sharp, angular features. Hikaru's eyes are still surprised. Carefully I blend a concoction of yellows to create his unique eye colour. His eyes are a little sharper than Kaoru's. A little quicker to judge.

I pull myself away from the canvas and pick up my coffee mug. The few guests that turned up today have left. It must be after five o'clock. I can hardly keep my eyes open. At least I got Mori and Hikaru's faces painted. Someone tugs gently on my lace-trimmed sleeve.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" asks Honey-senpai.

"I'm fine, Honey-senpai," I say stifling a yawn, "I just didn't get that much sleep."

"Why don't you take a nap?" Honey suggests.

"I'm afraid I can't," I smile, "I need to get home before my family start worrying."

I go in to the dressing room and get changed back into my ordinary clothes. I hang the pale blue dress up on one of the racks, along with the umbrella and the ridiculous confection of a hat. Well at least I made it through the afternoon without dying of embarrassment. They can only make me dress up a couple more times before I've finished the painting. Hopefully they don't come up with anything too dreadful.

**A/N**

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Hope you're all enjoying the story!

Thanks to ThatCrazyGinger, jazd1999, TheRejectedAngel, TheDemonInsideMe, 4701rose, NirvanaFullbuster, endercreep, Ducky the Insomniac Panda, xxxTasha101xxx, Samantha2798, xxrxuxsxtxyx, Hellosweetie4737, etzelg, Jazzywazzy101, Kso12, miramisa90212, BookProf101, ElizabethMooMooChoccoMilk, Ash6751, Death of a Dark Angel, Neko249, Extended Experience, Malffinka, Amal Rose, Irokoutlol1, Superhero17, 6Angel-Wings6, Gir3c, GoldenPassion, RedLilly-Ninja, Gavzhsvsh, PurpleDiamondDevil, jazica, and EgyptianAssassin for favouriting and following my story!

Thanks to TheDemonInsideMe, xxrxuxsxtxyx, etzelg, Gir3c, BookProf101, 4701rose, endercreep and an anonymous guest for reviewing! Thanks for all the support!

The final thank you goes to ThatCrazyGinger, Extended Experience (thanks for the cookies and waffles) and Picandy for reviewing every chapter!

Hey Charlotte!

~Rosie~ x


	11. The Secret Songbird

**A/N**

Any lyrics in this chapter are from "The Power of Love" - Gabrielle Aplin (Originally by Frankie goes to Hollywood) All thanks will be at the end! x

After a half-decent sleep I feel better that yesterday. As usual I scrape by in my classes. The last class of the day is Chemistry. I sit in the lab and try hastily to take down the note on the board. A lab-coated teacher is telling us how to properly write chemical formula. You have to write down the symbols of the two elements and underneath them write their valencies, then you have to swap the valencies over and simplify them if possible. Needless to say, I keep getting mixed up.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi and I are sitting at the same table. Something I didn't notice until I met the host club. Hikaru and Kaoru sit opposite Haruhi and I. Hikaru keeps trying to tell us frustratedly how to write chemical formulae. I'm glad that one of us is going to pass this class at least. Kaoru gives up and rests his head on the desk. His jotter is just filled with scribbles in the margins. It reminds me of my Spanish jotter.

"You've mixed yourself up again Haruhi!" sighs Hikaru taking Haruhi's jotter.

"Yeah, remember?" Kaoru and I say mimicking Hikaru's frustrated tone and little hand motions, "Symbol, valency, swap, divide!"

We all snigger as the teacher tells us to stop disrupting class. Classes have been a lot more fun now that I know that I have friends. Even maths is okay-ish. Nothing could make maths fun, though. When the bell rings we pack up our stuff and head to the music corridor. The Hitachiin twins run ahead, leaving Haruhi and I to have a proper conversation for once.

"They're a handful aren't they?" Haruhi laughs.

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder what it'd be like if they were triplets," I say jestingly.

"Tamaki would be in a lot of trouble!" Haruhi giggles.

"Tamaki refers to us as his daughters... Should we be worried about that?" I ask.

"No, he just think of us as his family, that's all," Haruhi smiles.

"I see," I murmur. Tamaki thinks of me as... Part of his family?

"He's just happy that I have a friend that's a girl, for once," Haruhi says, "Plus all the guys have taken a liking to you."

Kyoya-senpai's face crosses my mind. I doubt that he likes me at all. "Thanks Haruhi," I say quietly. It was nice of her to reassure me, she didn't have to do that.

I push open the door to the music classroom and both of us step inside. I wonder what costume they'll have chosen today... Hopefully it's not too ridiculous, revealing, or ludicrous. But knowing the host club, it's more likely to be all three. I'll just cross my fingers and hope for the best.

"Welcome!" call the boys... All of them are dressed as... Cats.

I instantly cross my arms and grit my teeth. This is going to be a long, long, long day. Honey-senpai bounds over to me dressed as a fluffy grey cat. He even has a cute little bell around his neck. I clench my fists when I see the white cat costume hanging in the corner... That looks just about my size.

"Kyoya-senpai, don't make me wear that!" I whine.

"Remember your contract," Kyoya smiles from behind his whiskers.

I glare at him accordingly. I didn't mind the Victorian dress that much, but a cat-suit? That is out of line. I dig my nails into my palms to stop myself from doing something stupid. I'll have plenty of time to exact my revenge after the contract has been fulfilled. I don't know if I will last that long.

I take my costume off of the hook on the wall and go into the dressing room. Once again I lock the door and I block the keyhole with paper. I'm not going to give them the opportunity to spy. The costume is made entirely of white velvet and it has a zip up the back. The hands and feet of the costume end in little gloves and socks with pink pads. It even has a tail with wire in it so that it can stick up.

The white velvet of the cat costume clings tightly to my skin. I spend ages just trying to fix the zip. I place the cat ears on to my head and peer nervously into the mirror. The costume is so tight that it outlines what little figure I have. There is no way I'm going out to face them like this.

I flick through the array of costumes in the cavernous wardrobe. I go past musketeer costumes, police uniforms and even samurai suits. These guys go overboard on everything. I find a plain pink t-shirt dress. Perfect. I pull it over my head and smile. It comes down to just above my knees. Nothing in my contract says anything about me altering the costumes. Loophole!

I step out of the dressing rooms and go and sit on a stool beside the portrait and pretend to lick my paws. The boys look at me in surprise. A few of the guests have shown up and it seems like today's activities include batting about yarn, waving feathers about and generally, treating the host club as if they are cats. Haruhi looks like she is about to burst into applause at my defiance. She skips off to the changing rooms smiling. I continue to sit and fix my tail.

"Why are you wearing that?" asks an orange-striped Kaoru, tilting his head to one side.

"The costume was a bit too... What's the word?... _Revealing_," I remark, "I have to wear a dress over the top, for modesty's sake."

Kaoru, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai suddenly... Blush? I just shrug and collect my paints. Haruhi has positioned herself on the couch next to Honey-senpai, who is next to Kaoru. I tell them to take off their ears for a moment. Carefully I spread a little bit of paint on to a palette. Haruhi has very luminous eyes. I wonder if that's because she wears contact lenses. Her eyes are very feminine... Surely people would notice that?

I paint in Haruhi's slightly ruffled hairdo first. I need to be careful not to let my mind wander, I might accidentally give Haruhi long hair. Luckily I'm not as tired as yesterday. Haruhi's hair appears as it is now. Cropped and messy, with a hint of boyish charm. I outline her brown eyes gently. The different tones of brown I use blend to create Haruhi's shiny eyes. Childhood memories swirl in the back of my head.

"You look a little spaced out, Sakura," mutters Kaoru, waving his "paw" in front of my face.

"Hmm?" I murmur unaware of my surroundings, but returning rapidly, "I'm fine."

I pick up a new palette and begin to mix the colours I need for Honey-senpai. His hair requires the same colours I needed for Tamaki-senpai but has a warmer colour. Speaking of Tamaki-senpai, the Bengal cat himself has taken a seat at a beautifully crafted grand piano (that I've never seen before), with an appreciative crowd of guests surrounding him. I wonder what he is going to play...

Once again I snap back into focus and begin to think of the portrait again. Honey-senpai smiles at me as I try to capture his face on the canvas. His honey-blonde hair reflects the light and his brown eyes glow. An innocent little smile spreads across his face. It's odd to think of Honey-senpai as the oldest member of the host club. Appearances aren't everything though. Honey-senpai is the best at martial arts in his entire family. And the Haninozuka family are very formidable.

A light tune floats across the room. Sub-consciously I begin to hum along. The tune sounds familiar...

"Dreams are like angels, they keep bad at bay... Love is the light scaring darkness away... I'm so in love with you... Make love your goal," a clear voice rings through the air like a bell.

There is a strange silence hanging over the room broken only by the piano and the melodic voice. It's been a long time since I've painted while listening to music. It reminds me of mother singing at home. She would whistle tunes when she was working, cooking and cleaning. She would even sing songs to me at night before I went to sleep...

The voice drops away just as quickly as it had appeared. Tamaki finishes the song slowly, drawing out the final notes. A ripple of applause echoes around the room. I look over at Tamaki and smile. I never knew that he was so gifted on the piano... He just gives me an inquisitive glance. As if I'm the one who has just pulled off something extraordinary. I look back at the canvas and see the newly painted Haruhi and Honey-senpai smiling back at me. The host club's guests slowly trickle away, each congratulating Tamaki on his brilliant performance but a few of them throw furious glares at me. What have I done now? Or not done? Or-

"That was brilliant!" exclaimed Tamaki.

"Yeah, you were amazing, senpai," I say, "I didn't know you could play the piano."

The hosts turn to me in confusion. Kyoya-senpai even looks perplexed as he fixes his black ears.

"No, what I meant to say was, your performance was astounding!" Tamaki gushes.

"I was just painting..." I mumble, utterly dumbfounded.

Kaoru rests his head on my shoulder. "He meant that your singing was amazing," Kaoru whispers softly into my ear sending a spark of electricity down my spine.

"What?" I ask, still really, really confused.

"You didn't realise that you were singing?" Honey-senpai asks.

"Again, I was doing what?" I ask.

Kaoru and Hikaru roll their eyes, grab me by my arms and take me to the piano. I'm still confused. Me. _Singing_? It just doesn't make any sense... I've never sang before... They must be hallucinating... Yeah, that's probably it. Tamaki sits at the piano again and softly plays the tune. I begin to hum along again and the hosts look at me expectantly. If... I'm only saying, if I was the one that was singing... How did I know the lyrics? I just keep my eyes trained on the floor and pray that it'll be over soon...

"Dreams are like angels, they keep bad at bay... Love is the light scaring darkness away... I'm so in love with you... Make love your goal.

"The power of love, a force from above, cleaning my soul. Flame on, burn desire. Love with tongues of fire, purge the soul. Make love your goal..." I sing quietly, astounded by the sound of my own voice.

A melodious tenor voice joins me. I look up and find Tamaki singing too. "I'll protect you from the hooded claw, keep the vampires from your door. When the chips are down I'll be around, with my undying death-defying love for you. Envy will hurt itself. Let yourself be beautiful,

sparkling light, flowers and pearls and pretty girls. Love is like an energy. Rushing and rushing inside of me."

Hikaru and Kaoru join us, singing in perfect harmony. "The power of love, a force from above, cleaning my soul. Flame on, burn desire. Love with tongues of fire, purge the soul. Make love your goal...

Honey-senpai pipes up too, followed by a rich baritone voice that must be Mori-senpai. "This time we go sublime. Lovers entwined divine, divine. Love is danger, love is pleasure. Love is pure, the only treasure. I'm so in love with you.

Make love your goal."

Haruhi and Kyoya-senpai, quietly whisper the words, unsure whether to sing or not. "The power of love, a force from above, cleaning my soul. The power of love, a force from above, a sky scraping dove! Flame on, burn desire. Love with tongues of fire, purge the soul. Make love your goal."

We drop off as Tamaki-senpai begins to finish the song.

"Make love your goal," I smile as I sing the last line by myself.

They are all looking at me and grinning like Cheshire Cats. I blush and go back to looking at the floor. I really don't believe it... It's completely mental.

"You are a dark horse aren't you?" Honey-senpai remarks.

"Got any more hidden talents up your sleeve?" teases Kaoru.

"Hmmm... Painting, mimicking, fighting, singing... I think that's about it," I grin.

"Are you sure?" they all ask together.

"A few may have slipped my mind," I shrug as I slope off to the changing room.

I return in my uniform and hand back the key to the dressing room to Kyoya. I wheel the portrait back into the storage cupboard, aided by Mori-senpai (he's not really giving me a choice). All of us flit about the room picking up feathers and strings of yarn. I never realised how much mess that the guests made.

"You don't need to help, Sakura," Haruhi smiles, "It's not your job."

"Hey, I have to take part in all club activities, right?" I laugh as I sweep the floor, "I want to help."

"Nothing in your contract says anything about you becoming Cinderella!" Haruhi laughs.

"Is Tamaki the fairy-godfather?" Hikaru grins.

"Never mind that, who'd be Prince Charming?" Haruhi smirks.

"Why don't we have a Mad Hatter's tea-party instead?" Honey-senpai offers.

"I agree with Honey," I smile carrying plates to the kitchen, "Anyway, Cinderella has to go through the dressing up and pumpkin-into-carriage and mice-into-horses thing. By the time she makes it to the party, it's almost midnight!"

"Wouldn't you like the big wedding at least?" Tamaki asks looking puzzled. Kaoru, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai are suddenly paying very close attention.

"Cinderella only knew the Prince for half a night. He forgets her face until the shoe fits and then just like that they get married," I explain sceptically, "Where is the fun in that?"

"What do you mean by fun?" Kyoya-senpai asks raising an eyebrow.

"Getting to know someone? Slowly realising how you feel? Finding out that they feel the same way? Isn't that more interesting than love at first sight?" I remark, not really thinking about what I'm saying.

"Wow... Where did that come from?" Haruhi asks in wonder.

"I guess, it's just the way I feel," I shrug and smile, "I'll see you all tomorrow!"

Quickly I sling my bag over my shoulder and slip out of the music classroom. As I turn to pull the door over I see the puzzled looks on the boys faces. I forgot that their business ran solely on infatuation at first sight. I didn't even realise that I thought about stuff like that so much to have such an informed opinion.

**A/N**

Thanks for the feedback as always :) Hope you're all enjoying the story!

Thanks to ThatCrazyGinger, jazd1999, TheRejectedAngel, TheDemonInsideMe, 4701rose, NirvanaFullbuster, endercreep, Ducky the Insomniac Panda, xxxTasha101xxx, Samantha2798, xxrxuxsxtxyx, Hellosweetie4737, etzelg, Jazzywazzy101, Kso12, miramisa90212, BookProf101, ElizabethMooMooChoccoMilk, Ash6751 and Death of a Dark Angel, Neko249, Extended Experience, Malffinka, Amal Rose, Irokoutlol1, Superhero17, 6Angel-Wings6, Gir3c, GoldenPassion, RedLilly-Ninja, Gavzhsvsh, PurpleDiamondDevil, jazica, EgyptianAssassin, BeautyBeneathItAll77, xAngelwithaShotgunx, shotasayswhat, Myuninhya and TheNekoPrincessofDarkness for favouriting and following my story!

Thanks to TheDemonInsideMe, xxrxuxsxtxyx, etzelg, Gir3c, BookProf101, 4701rose, endercreep, PurpleDiamondDevil, Kso12 and an anonymous guest for reviewing! Thanks for all the support!

The final thank you goes to ThatCrazyGinger, Extended Experience (thanks for more of the cookies and waffles!) and Picandy for reviewing every chapter!

Hey Charlotte!

~Rosie~ x


	12. Temporary Truce

**A/N**

Hmmm... What theme is it today? I apologise for my very short author's notes at the beginning of each chapter. I'm new at this!

"I don't _want_ to dress up," I say, my arms folded, "And I'm not acting either."

"But wouldn't it be fun to be a rich heiress who falls in love with a poor artist boy against the will of the others in the aristocracy?" The twins tease.

"Why are you so interested in dressing me up?" I mutter.

"We like having someone else to play with," they sing innocently along with Honey-senpai.

"_Playing_ is having a tea party, or playing hide-and-seek or truth-or-dare. Not dressing me up in elaborate costumes," I sigh, going over to the canvas and taking out my paints.

The room resembled the ballroom area or salon area on a cruise liner. If you're really clever, you'll have figured out that the boys have gone for a Titanic theme. So I'm expected to dress up in a corset again. A different kind of corset, but I still won't be able to breathe. I will dress up but I want to make it plain that I hate doing so... At least it isn't a cat costume. I go into the dressing room and perform my usual ritual of locking the door and blocking the keyhole.

The long evening dress is a pale yellow. There is lace trimming on the short sleeves and the overskirt. I think that all the women on the Titanic must have had maids to help them do up the back of their dresses. The layers of the dress keep getting ruffled up. I slip on long white silk gloves that come up to my elbows. It's going to be hard not to spill paint on them...The hosts have even left out matching satin slippers and a pale yellow fan. At least I have something to hide behind. I open the fan and cover my face as I step out of the room.

Quickly I glide over to the portrait and pick up my palette. I try to copy the dusty auburn colour I created for Hikaru, for Kaoru. It should be easy. Hopefully I can get through the day relatively painlessly...

"Why haven't you done anything with your hair?" asks Kyoya-senpai.

"Excuse me?" I say indignantly, I'm really not in the mood for an argument.

"We're trying to create an authentic Titanic experience, therefore you have to completely look the part," Tamaki explains.

"Don't worry, I'll help," Haruhi offers leading me to the dressing room again.

This time the boys follow us since we're not getting changed or anything. I sit down in front of a mirror so that I can see what Haruhi is going to be doing to me. Haruhi gently pulls a brush through my hair. I sit obediently and try not to wince if it tugs. The boys faces peer inquisitively at me in the mirror. I try not to catch their eyes. Haruhi manages to pile my hair on top of my head, leaving my full fringe as it is.

Forty kirby-grips later, Haruhi puts the last lock of my hair into place. Once again a pretty young lady from another age peers back at me, only this time accompanied by six gentlemen in evening attire and a brown-eyed girl dressed up in a gentlemen's evening attire too. Tamaki-senpai takes my arm and takes me into the main room again, followed by protests from the others. For some reason he takes me directly to the piano.

"Tamaki? Shouldn't I be painting Kaoru?" I ask perplexed.

"Yeah. What about _me_, boss?" Kaoru says taking my other arm.

"There will be plenty of time for Sakura to paint you tomorrow," Tamaki shrugs, "She'll be needed elsewhere today."

"For some reason, I don't like the sound of that," I whisper to Kaoru.

"Sakura will be singing today," Tamaki smiles spinning me around.

He actually lifts me up and places me on top of the piano. "Hey!" I squeal, "Ask me first before picking me up!"

"People will need to see and hear you won't they?" Tamaki asks.

"They heard me and saw me perfectly well when I was behind the canvas yesterday," I sigh, "And I'm not singing "My Heart Will Go On" for the whole afternoon."

"Do you know any songs from the Edwardian era?" Kyoya asks, ignoring my previous statement.

"No," I mutter.

"Is that the only response you have?" Kyoya asks pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Only when I'm talking to you," I roll my eyes.

"That's not ladylike," Kyoya shakes his head.

"I never claimed to be a lady in the first place," I shrug, "I'm just an ordinary girl."

I swing my feet childishly as I perch on the grand piano. I'm not going to let Kyoya-senpai get to me. He's not worth it. Why is he always trying to rile me up anyway? It's not as if I meant to see him and Tamaki. Kyoya should stop acting like I'm his enemy or something stupid like that.

"Of course, I forgot that you are more like the poor orphaned artist than any of us," Kyoya remarks smugly. That's practically revealing my secret! Two can play at that game.

"At least I don't spend most of _my_ time in closets," I hiss. Okay, maybe I am up for and argument today.

Kyoya's eyes flash darkly. The other hosts look at us oddly. Kyoya-senpai and I enter a heated staring contest since we can't do anything else. But I swear if I were a boy, he would have launched at me and I would be kicking the hell out of him. Kyoya's stormy eyes glint menacingly and my blue eyes rage like the ocean. A dark scowl covers his face and an equally terrifying glare crosses mine.

"Stop it," Mori-senpai murmurs shaking Kyoya.

"Yeah, you guys are really scary right now!" Honey-senpai shudders.

The look that crosses Kyoya's face tells me that it is time for a temporary truce. I nod. We can't keep this kind of thing up forever. I know deep down that they'll all find out that I'm a common street rat anyway... But I like to think that I'll be the one to tell them. Not a spiteful Kyoya-senpai.

"Tamaki?" I ask turning away from Kyoya-senpai to stop me catching his eye.

"Yes, my little daughter?" Tamaki grins as he sits behind the piano.

"Do you know how to play anything... For the people in third class?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Folk music," I say quietly.

"I think so," Tamaki produces a folder from out of nowhere and flicks through it, "Here, try this. I think it sounds like folk music but I wouldn't know much about that."

The sheet of paper reads "Those Were The Days" by Mary Hopkins. Mother used to sing it sometimes.

"Perfect!" I smile.

Tamaki smiles back and greets the guests that have accumulated just in the doorway. The other hosts lead their guests to the appropriate seats around the room. I feel very self-conscious as most of them are staring at me. Honey-senpai smiles at me and waves, trying to encourage me.

"Ready?" Tamaki asks.

I take a deep breath before answering. "Yeah, I guess so. It's not like the anything bad could happen," I laugh.

Tamaki smiles and begins to play the tune. His fingers glide over the keys and the melody rings through the room. The people around us are silent and still waiting for me to sing.

"Once upon a time there was a tavern, where we used to raise a glass or two. Remember how we laughed away the hours, and dreamed of all the great things we would do?" I hold the last note for a while and let it resonate through the room.

"Those were the days, my friend, we thought they'd never end, we'd sing and dance, forever and a day, we'd live the life we choose, we'd fight and never lose, for we were young and sure to have our way," I sing and some people have begun to clap along. As Tamaki begins to play an instumental fill, I notice Honey-senpai skip across the room.

"Would you like to dance?" Honey-senpai asks outstretching his hand.

"I'd love to," I smile taking his hand and hopping off of the piano.

We spin around the room, while I sing the verses and choruses. Hikaru and Kaoru are skipping up and down together. Haruhi ends up dancing with one of her guests, so does Mori-senpai. Kyoya-senpai sits next to Tamaki-senpai, smiling. Is he trying to make the others figure out that they are together? When Tamaki ends the song we all applaud as loudly as possible. I curtsey to Honey-senpai and-

Wait. Where is my school-bag?

I begin a frantic search. I'm not worried about my textbooks. I'm worried about my sketchpad and paintbrushes. Desperately I look under every table, in every flower arrangement and even turn the dressing room inside out, just in case I left it in there. I find absolutely nothing except the hosts and guests giving me odd glances. They don't understand. I drew more than just the school grounds in my sketchbook. One day I went back to Mother's cottage and drew it so that I would always remember it.

I gaze out of the window and my eyes finally settle on the pond. My school-bag lies next to it. How did it get down there? Never mind, I just have to get it back. I run out of the room and down to the grounds as fast as humanly possible, while in an evening gown. The school is eerily quiet.

I wince when the cold air hits my skin. I've forgotten my jacket. I can't go back for it now. Quickly I hop over icy patches on the ground towards the pond. When I pick up my school-bag it feels strangely empty. My sketchpad is in there so that's okay. The rest of my possessions, however... Are in the pond. I take off the silk gloves and the satin slippers and walk along the outer edge of the pond, fishing out as many ruined textbooks and jotters as I can, without actually having to go in.

"Do you need some help?" asks a kind voice.

"Yes please, Haruhi," I smile.

I lift up my skirt and Haruhi rolls up her trousers. Both of us shriek as we step into the freezing cold water. Little skims of ice are breaking away around our ankles. We're both going to catch our death of cold.

"I get a strange feeling of déjà vu," Haruhi laughs, "A jealous guest once threw my stuff into this pond."

"No way!" I say surprisedly.

I notice a group of girls coming from the school meaning that club activities are over. I pick up another couple of paint brushes and put them back in their box. I wonder why someone would do something like this? Is it some kind of message? Maybe it's-

"Oops," says a sarcastic female voice that I don't recognise.

The random girl in question pushes me forward and I go straight into the freezing water. My skin screams in pain at the cold. I splutter as I pull myself up. Haruhi gently helps me to my feet along with... Tamaki? Did he see that random guest push me into the pond? If he did, he has chosen not to mention it.

"When I said we were creating an authentic Titanic experience I didn't think you would take it literally!" Tamaki says trying to make light of the situation.

"Thanks guys," I murmur, my fringe plastered to my face.

"I meant to ask you earlier, but would you like to come over to my house on Saturday, Sakura?" asks Haruhi.

"Of course I would!" I smile.

"Let's get inside so that you two can get changed out of those clothes," Tamaki smiles at us.

I pick up my bag and we all troop back to the music room. The evening dress is completely ruined. Kyoya is going to make me pay for the damages and is then going to kill me. At least nothing happened to my sketchpad. As we enter the room the other hosts gasp.

"Are you okay?" they cry in unison.

Kyoya-senpai runs to Tamaki, the rest of them crowd around Haruhi and I because they notice that we're the ones that are actually soaked to the skin. The boys let Haruhi and I go into the dressing room to get changed back into our dry clothes. I pull the kirby-grips out of my hair, wincing as they get stuck. My hair hangs in rats' tails. _Great_.

Once I'm finished changing and attempting to dry my hair, I go and make some coffee for us all. I need something to warm myself up. I bring a tray with the coffee cups back through and I'm greeted with cries of "I'll get that for you" and "You should sit down" and "Are you sure you can walk?". They're acting like I've been in a car crash or something. Once I've given the coffee out, I sit down on one of the sofas and, almost instantaneously, Kaoru and Honey-senpai sit on either side of me. Mori-senpai sits next to Honey.

"Are you sure you are okay?" the three of them ask.

"You guys act like it's not normal to fall into a pond," I say sarcastically, taking a sip of my coffee.

"We were just worried," Honey-senpai says hugging me.

"Stop worrying so much," I smile hugging him back.

"I'm joining in," laughs Kaoru hugging us too.

"Same here," Mori-senpai... Smiles?

"Make room for us!" Hikaru and Haruhi giggle.

"Mummy and Daddy are joining in too!" Tamaki sings dragging Kyoya-senpai with him.

My cheeks have gone pink again. But I just sit and smile. For once I actually feel like I belong. This is the closest to a proper family that I've ever had. I'm starting to get slightly sentimental, aren't I? Just forget I said anything!

A/N

I might do a Haruh in Wonderland style chapter later on, except it would be Sakura's dream of course... Maybe. If I can fit it in that is... I'm not sure... Hope you're enjoying the story so far!

Thanks to ThatCrazyGinger, jazd1999, TheRejectedAngel, TheDemonInsideMe, 4701rose, NirvanaFullbuster, endercreep, Ducky the Insomniac Panda, xxxTasha101xxx, Samantha2798, xxrxuxsxtxyx, Hellosweetie4737, etzelg, Jazzywazzy101, Kso12, miramisa90212, BookProf101, ElizabethMooMooChoccoMilk, Ash6751 and Death of a Dark Angel, Neko249, Extended Experience, Malffinka, Amal Rose, Irokoutlol1, Superhero17, 6Angel-Wings6, GIR3c, GoldenPassion, RedLilly-Ninja, Gavzhsvsh, PurpleDiamondDevil, jazica, EgyptianAssassin, BeautyBeneathItAll77, xAngelwithaShotgunx, shotasayswhat, Myuninhya, TheNekoPrincessofDarkness, shinigamigymnast13, MillionWords and Aubry's Lusting Darkness for favouriting and following my story!

Thanks to TheDemonInsideMe, xxrxuxsxtxyx, etzelg, GIR3c, BookProf101, 4701rose, endercreep, PurpleDiamondDevil, Kso12 and an anonymous guest for reviewing! Thanks for all the support!

The final thank you goes to ThatCrazyGinger, Extended Experience and Picandy for reviewing every chapter!

*Waves to fellow fangirl* Hey Charlotte! :D

~Rosie~ x


End file.
